Disappear
by NamelessMoonshine
Summary: (Chap 13 up) As they make their way through the maze of the GUN base, Tikal and Shadow find that they are slowly learning about each other, and for one of them that may mean the opening of a strange new bond...
1. The Ancient Past

**Disclaimer**: I've said it before, but I'll say it again: Sonic and company aren't mine. There, my aspires and dreams are crushed. I hope you're happy!

'Sup people? NamelessMoonshine is back! And guess what? I'm actually gonna do something serious for a change! Yaaaaay!!

I'll break it down for you real quick-like, okay? Lately my '_What'd You Expect?_' fic has been gathering dust. This is because I have evolved from that style of writing into something with more of a...oh, I don't know...plot? Anyway, I made that fic for completely mindless antics, witty comebacks, and laughs. I haven't been in a particularly funny mood lately (you should seen some of the poems I've written, all suicidal), so I've been unable to continue the storyline.

Now, I could make the story more serious, but then its initial charm would be lost, and we can't have that, can we? So I decided that while I'm in my more 'serious' mood, I should get to work on my 'serious' fics. Namely, this fic, _Disappear_.

Before I let you read, I'll give you a fast run-down: The basic pairing in this story is Tikal and Chaos. You know, Tikal that Echidna who trapped the water demon thing, Chaos, in the Master Emerald? If you do not like that pairing, don't read. Furthermore, if you cannot take sentimental moments and multiple flashback sequences, plus a little gore and drama, I suggest you leave. Now that I have warned you, if you flame me without good reason or some actual advice on how to improve this fic, i.e. pointing out typos and loose ends for me, you will be laughed at. Loudly and cruelly. Then I'll send ChaosHavoc after you and it won't be pretty.

Thank you.

* * *

**Prologue - **The Ancient Past

* * *

**The night was beautiful. It stretched across the island like a dark, vast blanket of untold thickness, and wrapped the sky in its coils like a tremendous python or boa, enveloping the world above and below in its embrace of darkness, with the stars shining on like so many eyes, and their light flowing down from the heavens like the blood soon to be split upon our most sacred grounds of our home, Angel Island. Yes, the sky spread above was truly beautiful, the day it all ended.**

**If the sky was dark, so should have been our island, but it was not so. The fires of a million torches ate into the darkness near the ground of our island, leaping up hungrily into the expansive heavens beyond, gobbling up the dark as they could before being beaten back down to flicker near their wooden roots.**

**"Hurry! We have to stop the monster!"**

**The rallying chorus sang through the air in loud rough tones, but at first I myself had no idea what was being done. As was my usual habit, I was tucking in all the resident Chao of our village with a few of the young Echidna children, many of them in line to be priests and priestesses. I was still dressed in my formal wear from earlier that day, the green and pink diamond skirt with trail, the heavy golden jewelry laden down with gems, and a white cloth over my chest that revealed my stomach.**

**I was working with a particularly feisty young Hero Chao named Quiautl when they came. The little creature would jump up the moment I came near and waddle away a few feet to wait for the next advance before moving again. I was being impatient, having been out for hours chasing the persistent little beast, and the conventional wear was becoming tiresome and a great burden.**

**"Get her! She's the monster's lover!"**

**"She must be a witch!"**

**Now before I go any farther, I will say this: I am not a witch, at least not in the sense they were using. I never have been, and I don't plan on becoming one any time soon. And while it is true that their 'monster' and I were engaged, we never were lovers. That practice was strictly for married couples in our culture, and to make love before the ceremony was a crime beyond any, except treason, which did not fall in the same category.**

**But without taking my protests in regard, I was snatched up by the raging crowd's rough grasp and dragged from my self-appointed priestess duties with them on their strange path of destruction and revenge.**

**"Kill the monster! Tear him apart!"**

**"Burn his wench!"**

**It should go without saying how frightened I was at that time. It was clear from their mad actions that my fellow Echidnas had been drinking, a good number of them anyway. Echidnas have never been too tolerant of alcohol, and when too much is consumed, it will often bring out the very worst in us. Those that were not drunk were probably too afraid to interfere.**

**Such was the case with my fellow Echidnas, as they dragged me against my will to receive their drunken justice and their intoxicated punishment. The ground was rough as they yanked me along, cutting my trail to shreds, and jutting deep gashes into the exposed flesh of my legs. They did not notice, or did not care, however, for they kept moving towards their destination.**

**The temple of the Master Emerald.**

**They cried their calls of war up the long flight of stairs to the Emerald, challenging their 'monster' to come away from his duties and fight, 'for his whore' they screamed. They jeered and pushed me to front of the crowd, yanking me to my feet painfully, and I did not understand the danger of my presence.**

**These were men I'd grown up with, second fathers and brothers to me, I could not believe how they were treating me. I could not comprehend that they wanted to hurt me, hurt my affiance, who had always been the favorite among the tribe, hence his honor of being chosen by the Master Emerald's voice as the Guardian.**

**"Come on, monster! We know you're there!"**

**They sounded like children trying to taunt their parents into punishing them, expecting to get simply sent away to bed, and not really get disciplined with the harsh treatment they were deserving. They thought they were in the superior class by holding me hostage, but if they had been sober, they would have known it was the stupidest thing they could have done.**

**When he finally appeared, they gasped. He was no longer what they had expected in their besotted stupors, but stranger and, unknown to them, far more dangerous.**

**His green eyes had enlarged to take up three times the size of space they should have, and all other features of his faces seem to have been lost in a strange swirling pattern of the watery sludge-like liquid he was now composed of. His dreadlocks were melded together into two tendril-like strands hanging down his back, and his hands and feet were fused jointly into set of three digits each. There was their monster.**

**His luminous green eyes were scanning the hushed crowd below, and I cowered, praying he would not be able to single me out among the other Echidnas in the mob. Though, he has always had a strange knack for finding me, no matter what.**

**My hopes of remaining unnoticed were dashed however, when a young male behind me was suddenly stricken with a burst of courage, or lunacy. He shoved me forward so that I fell without warning, and didn't have time to catch myself. The result was a rather ungraceful tumble onto the temple stairs, knocking my forehead against one of the steps, causing the tiara on my head to cut me shallowly, just enough for a small trickle of blood.**

**As I pushed myself up, my back connected with the sole of a boot, the foot inside belonging to the suddenly fearless, or brainless, youth who had pushed me. Fire rushed up my spine as I was shoved back down onto the stone steps, and a cry of pain escaped before I could quell it. The crowd's spell of silence seemed to be partially broken by this, and a low, rumbling sound of approval reached my ears. I prayed it had not reached my betrothed's as well.**

**"Monster!" The youth called up to him, as I mentally begged him to shut his mouth and run, else bring death and despair to us all. "Surrender yourself, or your little sorceress dies here and now." I suddenly felt cool steel against the back of my neck. "And we all know what a shame that would be..."**

**At the top of the stairs, there was silence. For a moment, a hope in my heart stirred, that he had not heard. But I also feared this, for the drunk youth might have decided he had, and cut off my head anyway. Then the blood would be split just the same. I was torn in my hope, and simply began to pray for my village's, my island's safety.**

**My change in prayers must've come too late, because there was a sudden roar of anger from atop the temple, and my engaged melted, just melted, into a fair sized wave before practically lunging down the steps at my attackers, his bellow of rage loud and terrible.**

**I was flung away, the mass behind me losing all their remaining intrepidity and fleeing for their lives. It did not matter, for immediately gallons of water erupted from the ground all around us, boiling hot liquid from springs far below, and we were trapped.**

**He raced past me, relentless in his fury, serving out death for any one of the Echidnas he could catch before they dared to make a run through the torrent of water between them and freedom, some dying in the process, others making it through, but dying of burns afterwards, and still others who went through and might have survived had his hands not reached through after them and dragged them back to his deadly embrace, sometimes dead already, sometimes still alive and struggling.**

**None of them lasted long.**

**Their torches were of no use against him, and he continued his slaughter of the countless trapped there. Abandoned weapons and unattended flames strewed the ground, and somehow the fire passed through the water, setting the huts of the village beyond ablaze. I heard the screams of innocent females and children outside of the water and wept.**

**I still don't know myself where the surge came from, though I suspect it was the Master Emerald. Whatever happened, it flowed through my veins like my own life-giving blood, and flooded my senses with the cries of my fellow villagers, and my heart wrenched. My body was racked with their pain as I felt myself dying over and over again.**

**My legs found themselves under me, and I shakily rose to my feet, my arms stretched in a perfect horizontal line, palms outward in the position of prayer that the Emerald priestesses use. The prayer came out in our ancient language, which is now long forgotten in these modern times.**

**"_Adlaremse_, _regetorp son_, _y ravlas ut Alenitnec_..."**

**"_Al arapes se le Soac eteis; le rodaluger etsixe arap rinu arapes. Le Soac se odazirotua rop le nozaroc_..."**

**Everything went still then, as though time itself had been frozen. The brilliant light was a million different colors at once, blue to green to yellow to red, each of which a shade I had never witnessed, and if I looked into its center, I knew I would go blind. Instinctively, my eyelids closed and the warmth of the light encircled me. I did not see him, but I knew he was there with me, him and no other. We were on another plane entirely.**

**And so, sleep fell upon me, for several hundred years...**

* * *

So, how'd you like it? I hope you will remember that nice little bluish-purplely button thingy marked 'Go!' down there, because I love getting reviews; they make me feel warm and fuzzy and loved.

And by the way, if there is anything particular that someone wishes to outline about Tikal and Chaos, or Knuckles and the Chaotix ('cause they'll be in here too, hopefully), please tell me. You would not believe how hard it is finding their info on the Net, and I can't get my hands on any comics with them in the storyline. All I know is what I read in fics. -.- Agh, the torment!!


	2. The Coming Of The End

**Disclaimer**: Whoever made these things is just asking to be shot, I swear. They just WANT me to kill them!! Xl

First note of business: I now have dun dun duuuuuun—PHOTOSHOP 7!!!! -throws back head- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

The Nameless Muse: Weirdo...

Oh, poo on you. Anyhow, that's why it's been taking me oh so long to update T.T I've been working my butt off to figure out how to use this thing, and it's horribly time consuming. And then there's becoming a Bushroot fangirl -.- I should stop while I'm still sane...

Sonic: Then you should've stopped years ago, NM....

Shut up. Second note: I finally got a deviantART account (or rather the _MeJin_ did; I share it with my sister ChaosHavoc, the better writer AND artist) Hurrah! Hurray! Even though I haven't really updated it or anything yet, I'm still in happiness cause I FINALLY GOT ONE!! -.- Now I can draw stuff and show you guys!!! Oh YEAH! 8D

Shadow: Good Lord, no!

You can shut up too. Also, I've learned how to do _italics_ and **bold** and even underlining!!! I HAVE THE **_POWER!!!_**

Eggman: And they say I'm insane....

Do you MIND?!

* * *

**Chapter One** - The Coming Of The End

_

* * *

_

_Pain and suffering   
And the struggle to be free   
As the shadows close in   
Fall across all our yesterdays   
But when I see you coming   
I can take it all   
All the problems, all the fears   
And the world seems to disappear   
-_ INXS, 'Disappear'

**The Floating Island was a majestic paradise, full of profuse, rich vegetation that bore tropical fruits, some common, others that were so strange in shape, color, and taste that they were unlike anything the world below had ever set eyes upon, let alone have grown themselves. The variety of flora that grew on the floating mass needed just this sort of tropical climate to survive, and no other place in the world had one even remotely like it enough to cause this kind of life to thrive the way it did there.**

**Knuckles lay sprawled out, arms behind his head, on the top stair of the temple to the Master Emerald, the gigantic jewel bathing the stone platform in eerie green light that mixed with the bright sunlight pouring down from the unmarred blue sky above, and played with the various colors streaming from the recently replaced Chaos Emeralds.**

**A faint breeze swirled around and through the treetops, and the relaxed echidna sighed sleepily. It probably wouldn't hurt to take a nap, since it was nearly noon, and soon the temperature would rise as the sun climbed into the middle of the sky. The heat was already barely endurable, so it rather made sense to sleep through the hotter parts of the day.**

**He gave the straw in his mouth an absentminded chew, and idly stared up at the pillow-like cumulus clouds floating leisurely overhead, casting short-lived shadows across the long grass, which the wind was blowing to create a strange, yet beautiful green wave effect. Knuckles sighed in contentment and closed his eyes.**

**"You're being lazy again."**

**The voice was female, a high alto or low soprano, and almost motherly in the way it was scolding him for falling asleep on the job, not that the job required hours of paying attention to. It wasn't like the Master Emerald was going to just get up and walk away, no matter how serious he acted about it when the others were nearby.**

**"Lemme alone, Tikal..." Knuckles muttered, rolling over with every intention of ignoring her. However, when he did so, he met with an annoyed-looking, watery head sticking up out from the cracks in the ancient stone.**

**It took a few blinks for that to sink in.**

**"GAAAAAH!!!" Knuckles backpedaled straight into Tikal and pressed his back against her legs as Chaos formed fully, laughing in his strange, gurgling tone. Tikal had her arms crossed and was glaring back and forth between them, trying hard to decide who deserved a lecture more.**

**"Chaos, please, that wasn't nice at all." She sighed, helping the startled Guardian regain his footing. Chaos looked slightly abashed at her words, but she knew he wasn't really sorry. Playing those kinds of pranks was Chaos's lot in life, and his powers, though formidable when he was angry, were just an easy way of sneaking up on some poor, unsuspecting soul from behind.**

**"And you," She rounded on Knuckles. "You're supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald, not using it as a sunlamp!"**

**Knuckles sighed heavily. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm flesh and blood, and that I get tired and bored watching a hunk of rock that does absolutely nothing all day."**

**Tikal**** put her hands up to heaven as though asking for guidance. "Ugh, you males! That's the same tired, old excuse Chaos used when he fell asleep on the job!" Chaos patted Knuckles on the shoulder for a show of complete and utter sympathy.**

**"Yeah, I'm sure he did. The truth is often used over and over." Knuckles grumbled and flopped back down onto the stone stair top. Tikal leaned over him, her skirt blowing gently in the faint wind.**

**"You know, you'd probably stay awake better if you actually sat up." She suggested, giving his chest a mean prod with a gloved finger, her braclets clinking together as she did so. Knuckles grunted inaudibly, sitting up in a physical surrender.**

**"I still think that if you people really wanted this rock protected so badly, you should've buried it somewhere."**

**Tikal**** scoffed. "It's not just a jewel, you know! The Master Emerald feels too, just as much as any living, breathing creature! Maybe even more!"**

**"Yeah, well, when it wakes up, I'll let you know..."**

**Tikal**** rolled her eyes and disgruntedly trotted off to the Chao gardens; at least they appreciated her. Chaos gave Knuckles a reproaching look that just screamed 'oh-great-now-you've-done-it,' before following the ruffled female echidna, while the Guardian shrugged and flopped back down.**

**He found her sitting in a huff on the old wooden dock that jutted out into the pools the Chao swam in. Currently, a large percentage of the Chao living in that part of the Island were in the water, trying to cool off. The rest were lying in a dazed slumber beneath the shade-granting trees. She was absently stroking the back of a small Neutral Chao, sleeping on its stomach in her lap, when he came up behind her.**

**"Hello, Chaos," She muttered, making a point to keep her gaze trained on the Chao in her arms.**

**Chaos knelt beside her and took a hand in his. If it had been the female echidna's first time holding his hand, she would've been surprised to find that it wasn't wet. While it looked like water, Chaos's hand holding hers felt more like a paper-thin skin, only slightly damp. However, she had held his hand and more before, so it was no shock to her.**

**Tikal smiled at the comforting gesture. "Thank you..." She looked out onto the lake, and a small smile crept onto her face. "You know, Chaos, he really is somewhat like a younger you..." The water being immediately looked offended, making his orange companion burst out in peals of laughter.**

**"Well, he is!" Tikal said, soothing the Chao, who had been startled awake when she laughed. Chaos made a disgusted snort and crossed his arms, glaring. "Oh don't give me that look, you know it's true!"**

**Chaos scoffed loudly before speaking in the ancient language. _"He's too serious..."_**

**She smiled. "I guess, if you're looking at it from your point of view..." She poked his shoulder. "But _I_ see a much younger version of a certain Guardian..." She stopped for a moment, thinking as the smile on her muzzle sneakingly became bigger. "Only red..."**

**_"I was better looking."_ Chaos growled, turning his head to look at the water instead of the priestess. _"And I didn't fall asleep..."_**

**"Oooh, how you lie!" she chanted in a sing-song voice, then laughed.**

**_"I didn't!"_**

**"Liar, liar, liiiiiiiii-aaaaaaaar!" she caroled.**

**His non-existent eyebrow twitched and a growl escaped from his throat. He hated it when she compared him to Knuckles, even though he knew there were some pretty noticeable similarities between him and the Guardian, especially since they were in fact, related. Nevertheless, he still didn't like it...at all.**

**She giggled at his slightly irked face. It always seemed funny to her when he got upset like this. Mostly because of the fact that since he didn't have a real mouth like hers, he couldn't just frown when she got him mad. It was always entertaining to watch him trying to find some other way to express his emotions, especially the 'angry look' which consisted of him trying to glare at her for hours, but usually only lasted a little while because he was plagued by the inability to stay too peeved with her for very long.**

**Which of course, she loved, and took full advantage of.**

**He sighed in defeat and plopped onto the dock beside her. _"You were born just to bane me, weren't you?"_**

**She smiled and patted his hand. "You'll survive."**

**-0-**

**The Dark Chao rummaged through the thick foliage, searching persistantly for the fallen fruit. He had seen it this morning and had decided it was ripe enough to wait for. He'd been sitting by the tree waiting for it to fall all day and into the evening, and had finally been granted his wish when it had toppled out of the uppermost branches of the tree, but was thwarted when it landed in a blanket of thick weeds nearby. Nevertheless, the little creature would not give up on its desire and had followed it into the grass, determined to have fresh fruit for dinner.**

**It was harder than it had seemed from the outside, since the dense growth was stubborn and barely bendable, plus it was prickly in some places, and poked and jabbed at the struggling little creature, but it too was stubborn and continued to fight its way through.**

**Finally it let out a triumphant squeal, and rushed forward, having spotted a rounded object ahead. It leapt up and landed on the sighted article, and bared its little fangs before biting down in victory. A loud yelp followed, and the little thing was kicked off, sent on a brief flight that ended in a jolt of sharp pain.**

**It impacted with the tree and crumpled to the base, dazed momentarily. While it tried to regain vision and stability, it heard a loud click, then murmured voices, muffled by its confused mind. Then there was a strange, loud whistling sound, unfamiliar to its ears. Its eyes finally cleared and it found itself looking up a long, dark hole with a shining light at the end.**

**It blinked twice, not understanding.**

**The discharge of the laser weapon was the last thing it saw.**

* * *

Oh my freakin' gosh, I KILLED THE CHAO!!! O.O -.- I guess it was a essential sacrifice. Goodbye to the short-lived Chao. Perhaps I shall have you reappear in another story one day. Sorry I made you kick the bucket in this one.

ChaosHavoc: Chao killer.

I am not!!! -.- R&R people, or the Chao'll get it again!!! :)

Dark Chao: -cries-

No! Nonononono!! I didn't mean it! It's just an empty threat to get them to do my bidding! Just calm down no one's getting it, I promise! Please, _please_ stop crying! Everything's okay, I promise!!

Dark Chao: -looks slightly comforted-

ChaosHavoc: ............boo!!

Dark Chao: -wails anew-

Oh no, please don't cry!!


	3. An Enemy's Entrance

**Disclaimer**: ....I'm about to murder somebody....oh well. I don't own any of these guys...'cept the Chao...and I kinda knocked it off...yeah, poor Chao... -sniffle- I feel your _pain_ little Chao...

Shadow: Sure you do....

Quiet. Or I'll put you in the story, despite my previous decision not to. I'm already sorely tempted, you know.

Nameless Muse: Sure took you long enough to get back here....

Oh be quiet, you ungrateful thwarp! I had school and all sorts of other things to do. I can't sit on my butt and write on my computer _all_ the time! I still have to pass classes and junk! Besides, I can update more often now that it's summer! Yay! Summer! The time of warmth and happiness, oyez oyez!! -dances-

Robotnik: Crazy-ass little...

O.o Where'd you hear that?! -shoves soap into his mouth so he can't answer-

Sonic: -sniggers-

You shush, or you're next!!

* * *

**Chapter Two** - An Enemy's Entrance

* * *

_You don't see   
You never have   
You never will   
What do you believe   
These images are unforgiving   
Jealousy always running   
Through your veins   
You cannot breathe   
Here's your witness   
Everything's not right   
_- Greenmill, 'Disappear'

**The sky seemed to stretch on and on, blacker than it usually was at that time of the day. A storm was coming, that much was obvious. She watched as flashes of blinding lightening danced wildly across the heavens, illuminating the dark clouds above in vivid flashes of unnamed shades of purple, blue, and grayish-black, accompanied by the murderously clamorous applause of the cosmos' thunder, which echoed throughout the land and surrounded the Floating Island with its glorious noise.**

**Tikal stood alone at the top of the Emerald's temple, bathed not only in the light of the jewels, but also with the searing glow of the natural phenomenon that flitted and pranced high above. Her clothes and dreads were drooping heavily, laden with vast amounts of water, which poured like waterfalls from above.**

**She flinched as the sky roared above her as though in pain, and the Master Emerald flashed brightly. Her hands flew up to shield her eyes from the glaring light. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and whispers hung in the air around her.**

**"_Emiek…_…"**

**"_Etihssek nihs za iakamuo…_…"**

**"_Giaki raikyo…_…"**

**"_Usti za arahama sema chiiki…_…"**

**She twisted in midair, trying to block out the whispered messages, but they wove past her fingers and into her ears, filling them with strange words and phrases that she could not comprehend, from a language dated back father than even the one she and Chaos had spoken in life.**

**"Leave me alone! Stop!" She wailed, flailing frantically, as though expecting to connect with the disembodied voices' speakers at any moment. She didn't. Instead the words intensified.**

**"_Ravlas za alenitnec……_"**

**She began to fall, but did not hit any bottoms like she'd expected. Instead, she continued to plummet through black nothingness, unable to see, know, or even imagine where she was falling to. Powerless to even halt her plunge into the unknown.**

**"AAAHHHH!!"**

**Tikal****'s eyes shot wide as she jerked awake. She sat up slowly, hardly believing she'd fallen asleep. The ancient princess paused to wonder what she'd been doing before she'd taken her quite unplanned nap. She paused and administered her surroundings.**

**Tall, thick trees circled the carpet of soft, emerald green moss she was sitting on, shielding the already dark sky from her eyes. The trunks were old, and twisted together, their life-span dating back to before her time. It looked like a clearing in the forest near the Chao lake which she'd visited that afternoon.**

**_Or could it have been yesterday? I'm so confused……I hope I haven't been traveling in my sleep._**

**" Tikal!"**

**She turned her head hurried, to see Mighty rushing towards her, looking horridly upset. He stopped beside her and bent over to catch his breath. She pushed herself up to her feet and gingerly placed a hand on the winded armadillo's shoulder.**

**"Mighty? What's wrong?"**

**"Knuckles……he sent me to find you……" He gasped out. "Been looking for hours…….something attacked……one of the Chao……"**

**Tikal**** stiffened. Something had attacked a Chao? Who would do that? Chao were harmless for the most part. Perhaps an accident?**

**"I know what you thinking……" Mighty sighed, finally regaining his air supply. "And there's a real good chance it wasn't an accident. Laser gun, straight through the skull." He looked off to the side. "The little guy never even had a chance……"**

**Tikal****'s hands flew to her mouth with a terrified gasp. How could a person kill a defenseless creature on purpose?! Why?!**

**Mighty sighed. "Anyway, Knuckles sent me to find you, and Vector to find Chaos--"**

**At that moment, a loud roar echoed through the thick morning air, shaking early dew from the branches and causing a multitude of frightened birds to take flight from the presumed safety of the treetops. Tikal flinched and Mighty looked a little pale.**

**"Well…….I guess Vector found him……."**

**"We should hurry……" Tikal said, starting in the direction Mighty had come from. "……before Chaos decides the best, and most subtle approach to this incident is ravaging around the island so he can boil the attackers alive……" Mighty nodded and followed.**

**-0-**

**Knuckles grimaced slightly at the sound of the bellow, his hand subconsciously starting to rise to the side of his head. Chaos had obviously learned from Vector about the bad news the day's light had shed upon, and now there was the problem of keeping the watery guardian of the sweet Chao from killing everything that moved. Near impossible if the living flood got revved up enough.**

**He looked down at the murdered Chao lying a few feet away. He had left it to lie where it had fallen, preferring not to touch the small body until Tikal arrived. She'd scold him with old-fashioned superstitions about the Chao's lost soul and such and so on if he moved it or anything. Plus, Chaos might see blood on Knuckles hands and in his rage assume……yeah, that wouldn't be pretty……**

**Charmy was still sitting as far away from the little body as he could. He had been the one to find the limp creature during the early hours of morning, and hadn't been able to stop shaking and wringing his hands since. Espio, who had been with the young Prince at the time, was still crouched next to the alarmed teen trying to calm him enough to slow his rather rapid breathing rate. They'd kept him from hyperventilating so far, but every time the small bee heard someone say 'Chao' or caught a glimpse of the body, he would go into a whole new fit.**

**Espio also winced when he heard Chaos's yell. Charmy immediately froze and his eyes grew to a size that would resemble a large dinner plate. He latched onto his chameleon companion in terror, and wailed. The violet reptile sighed and set about calming the bee down, a task that was becoming more trouble than it was worth.**

**Knuckles shifted his gaze back to the tree-line into which Mighty had disappeared hours before, on a search for Tikal. She had vanished to who knew where yesterday, and Knuckles supposed the last one to have seen her was Chaos. If she was still with the ancient Guardian, than that was an added bonus; she could be calming the watery creature's temper right this moment...**

**That hope was prematurely squished when Vector bolted out of the forest. He skidded to a halt beside the red echidna, and glared intensely at his comrade with narrowed amber eyes. Knuckles followed his actions, then reverted his gaze back to the trees, a frown etched deep into his muzzle, amethyst trained on the swaying, silent wall of trunks, leaves, and branches.**

**"Found him?"**

**"Found him."**

**That was all that needed to pass between them. Not that there was time for more to be said. On the contrary, seconds after Vector confirmed his search result, a tidal wave practically plowed down the towering trees, and crashed across the short span of unsheltered grass before them. The tsunami crazily spun down into a vast whirlpool that would've been devastating if it hadn't been so well controlled. Finally, the water splashed down into earth, which sucked it up eagerly, to reveal one very pissed looking Chaos.**

**The luminous green eyes glared at each in turn, falling on the quailing Charmy last, who was staring wide-eyed up at him. Chaos seemed out of breath, his chest heaving, and strange ragged noises echoing, hanging in the air around him, though how he was so winded without any visible lungs was beyond all that were present. That however, wasn't the only thing depicting the former echidna's rage at what had occurred. His hands were clenching and unclenching, and his whole left eye seemed to twitch uncontrollably, similar to the sign of a normal person being on the verge of having a seizure.**

**For a moment Chaos just stood there, like time had taken a picture and posted it in front of the window to reality. Then, he crouched, growling deeply, as though he was about to pounce at them all. Just as his growls heightened into snarls, a slightly detailed blur of red, black, and orange skidded to a stop just behind Vector and Knuckles, kicking up a small spray of muddy water, since the ground was still fairly soaked from the ancient creature's earlier tantrum.**

**When the haze of colors cleared, and everyone had wiped the dirty moisture from their eyes, they saw Mighty holding Tikal in his arms, her own looped around his neck. She pushed herself out of his hold and stumbled over to Chaos, still seeming a little dizzy from the rush, since she wasn't used to moving so quickly across any distance. She held her head in one hand for a minute, and waited for the slight ache to subside.**

**Chaos was as startled and confused as the others, but reached an inevitable conclusion faster than the rest, turning a dangerously murderous gaze onto Mighty, who quickly raised his hands in defense.**

**"What?! She said we'd get here faster if I carried her!!" Chaos raised a non-existent eyebrow and looked at the still lightheaded Tikal, whom had latched onto his arm in an attempt to steady herself, her eyes carrying a sort of vacant look that came with the vertigo. She looked almost seasick, by all aspects, just without the trademark green tinge.**

**"Ugh..." She'd regained a small amount of her dignity a second later, and straightened, shaking her head slowly. "Mighty, remind me to _never_ let you do that again...." She mumbled slowly, as though taking the time to carefully pick out her words. She was trembling just barely, and still somewhat clinging to Chaos's arm, while he stared at her, the corner of his mouth seemingly trying to form into a smirk and scowl at the same time.**

**"Right," Knuckles said, letting the strangeness fade out before calling their attention back to the situation at hand. "I trust Mighty told you what happened, Tikal?" He glanced pointedly in Chaos's direction, since it was obvious from his metaphorical bristling and cracking of knuckles that _he_ knew what was going on all too well, thanks to Vector.**

**"Yes." Tikal answered, finally releasing Chaos's arm, and straightening her skirt out, almost as though she was trying to redeem herself from the drunken looking stance that had taken place earlier. She looked back at Chaos meaningfully. He grunted and mumbled under his breath, knowing only she and Knuckles knew what colorful phrases he was using. Tikal's eyes narrowed immediately.**

**Chaos's eyes became slits as well, and for a minute there was literal static going back and forth, which was rather unnerving, by all accounts. However, Chaos's eyes finally dropped with a sigh and another grumble in his ancient language. Knuckles moved to show them both the Chao, which only served to agitate Chaos more, though he wasn't about to go on a rampage while Tikal was around.**

**Tikal**** knelt beside the small creature, and examined gently before looking up at Knuckles. "Thank you for not moving him..." Knuckles gave a curt nod, his eyes still somewhat warily trained on Chaos. Tikal ignored them, gently placing one hand over the little body and whispering a half silent chant. The body began to glow and more or less at once semitransparent petal-like covering shot out from under it, forming a Chao egg. She smiled tiredly and turned to Knuckles with a slightly dopey grin.**

**"He might be a little less energetic the first few days, but don't worry, I think little Malin will be fine." She sighed and pushed herself to herself upward, swaying slightly so that Chaos stopped his incessant glowers long enough to help her keep her feet under her.**

**While she had healed the Chao and aided its rebirth, the Chaotix, Charmy having calmed down just enough to help by flying overhead, were re-examining the site. They had found most the clues present already, when they'd found the little victim sprawled out on the grass. There had been people on foot here, but there wasn't much else to go off of. It was almost as if they weren't walking anymore....almost as if...**

**Charmy gave a sudden loud yelp and came crashing to the ground, Vector snatching him by his leg before he hit. The winds had changed drastically, which may have been what had thrown Charmy off, though not so much as the small, smoking, perfect circle in his right wing. But no one was looking at his wing, or thinking about the winds changing, they were all too busy looking up at the monstrous black shape silhouetted against the dark sky.**

* * *

Yay! I updated! Now, I've finally done my part, so you people go do yours! Hurry up now! Shoo! Shoo! Go on! Review, you know you want to!! I thrive on reviews!

Nameless Muse: She never gives up... -.-

Damn straight! :)


	4. Fight or Flight

**Disclaimer**: Storyline is mine, the characters are not mine...well, except any NPCs you see running around :P

So much for summer giving me more time to write. It always takes me forever to update. I swear, I should just stop writing and leave this sort of thing to the professionals. I've got no business typing this junk down. Why did I ever get into this sort of thing... -pauses, looking at an oh-so-awesome picture of the male cast of Sonic Adventure 2- Ooook....maybe that's why...Oo

ChaosHavoc: -looks over her shoulder at Knuckles- Whoa...who is that?!

Huh?

ChaosHavoc: Who is that?! Who is that sexy _beast?!_ Oh my _gosh_, my pants are shrinking!

Oo Well....okay....

Nameless Muse: Don't ask me, she's your sister. I just live here.

Svaroki: Ditto...

* * *

**Chapter Three** - Fight or Flight

* * *

_I feel no more pain   
Tears dried before   
They hit my eyes   
And the one   
I can't save in this life   
Forever haunting me...   
I can't make them disappear   
They only fade_   
- Avernus, 'Disappear'

**The black-blue velvet sky that had once only been broken by large purple clouds, was suddenly filled with blinding light. Fiery rays of brilliance seared unadjusted pupils and on instinct, everyone threw their arms up to shield their eyes from the shining luminescence that was suddenly stabbing them. A loud droning noise surrounded them; it was like someone had increased the volume on a world that had previously been rendered mute. Most were torn between shading their burning eyes, and covering their tortured ears. **

**The first of them to recover was Espio. Though he still had to keep the horrid clamor muted, he could squint through the light just enough to make sure of what was going on. The chameleon looked upward, suffering the brilliant glow through slit eyelids, and was unable to stop a gasp from tumbling out of his mouth and becoming lost in the din, where no one could hear it. **

**Above them, a large helicopter loomed, just low enough to give the grass a good whipping. And dropping lower all the time, Espio noticed. The whirling blades seemed to be slower, just barely, with each turn, causing the chopper to descend from the skies towards the huddled group on the ground. He gave a start when he realized that if they didn't move very soon, the chopper would most definitely land on them. **

**"MOVE!!!" He yelled, turning as quickly as he could to shove, push, and yank his still thoroughly blinded friends to safety, with some help from Mighty, the armadillo having also regained his sight. **

**True to Espio's suspicion, the chopper hovered just above the ground where they had been standing moments ago. The door almost immediately swung open, and a crowd of darkly-clad, armed humans came pouring out.**

**"You are all under arrest, and in custody of GUN!! Come quietly, and no one has to get hurt!"**

**Now there was an understatement if Espio had ever heard one. Even if they came quietly, he'd heard enough about GUN from Knuckles, and the over-active hedgehog the Guardian often spent time with while battling against the formerly power-crazed Robotnik, to know that there would be plenty of 'hurting' involved. Which side came out more beaten however depended on whether they were stuck in cells like Sonic complained once that _he_ had been.**

**Espio hated a lot of things, but confinement was at the top of his list.**

**Knuckles must've agreed with him.**

**"What do you think guys?" Knuckles called to his friends, loudly and pointedly. The Chaotix exchanged serious, thoughtful glances, each calculating how many of the bulked up rookies he could take, while Chaos seemed to be simmering, his gaze shifting back and forth between the humans and their guns, obviously only just containing himself, since if he charged, Tikal would be left unprotected. He couldn't count on the Chaotix; they had a thing for rushing forward into battle. Tikal was no warrior, meaning someone had to hold back, or she had to run. And while she was physically fit, she was no Olympic athlete.**

**Chaos's thoughts were disrupted when a single, roaring battle cry of 'Charge!' sliced through the evening air. In seconds, both forces had clashed, each member taking on their own pack of trained humans. But no matter how vigorously those people had been disciplined, nothing and no one could've prepared them for a raging band of battle-veteran furries like the Chaotix.**

**Knuckles was one of the first into the fray, slamming dead-on into the foremost soldier, driving every atom of air from the man's lungs, as well as breaking quite a few of his ribs, before using his limp body as a hand-hurled missile into the midst of his comrades. Most of the closer warriors didn't have time to charge their laser guns, having to fight Knuckles hand to hand, or draw out knives to combat with, neither of which really did them any good once he got hold of them.**

**Mighty was right behind the Echidna, thrashing his ways through the leftovers of Knuckles's beating. Soldiers filled in the pathway left by the Guardian, so Mighty had to pummel himself a new one. But unlike Knuckles, the armadillo didn't throw his victims back at their fellows. He instead knocked them down and either used them to push off of so he could land in a crowd of opponents, or plowed his way through with their mass as a guard.**

**Charmy and Vector entered the fight together, the reptile launching the insect into the air so he could come down safely beside Mighty and work from there. The bee was no where near the size of his companions or opponents, and his injured wing was rather constricting, so his battle tactics mostly consisted of running circles under the soldiers legs, usually ending up with them shooting their own feet, or trying to run after him, and being so focused that they didn't noticed when one of the other Chaotix members showed up.**

**Espio was the last in battle, and didn't have to go far, since the fight was most literally brought to him when the others went headfirst into combat. It didn't take long before he was fully surrounded, so, with a rather sly grin, he let himself blend in with the world around him. Practically invisible, he proceeded to soundly thrash the soldiers while they scratched their heads, trying to figure out where the hell he'd gone.**

**Chaos wasn't to be left out of the battle though, bursting into a flowing wall of water in a semicircle around Tikal and the Chao egg. His roaring was enough to keep most soldiers away, but a brave few shot at him from a distance. The watery being simply absorbed the bullets, so no harm was done. Behind him Tikal, crouched, the egg in her arms, and cringed against the noises of battle beyond Chaos's protection. As a peaceable kind of person, she would never fully understand what the Chaotix and her fiancé got out of confrontations such as this.**

**A noise reached her ears through the clamor, and she raised her head to be met with the sight of a second pitch black helicopter, identical to the first, and most probably carrying more soldiers. Chaos would be more helpful if he was out in battle, but she would have to move away from the war zone, seeing as she herself couldn't do much to help other then offer moral support. And the Chao egg was her responsibility; she was too drained to resurrect the Chao again. Then there were the Chao back at the shrine...the shrine! If humans were invading the island chances were they were after the Emeralds! She made her decision quickly.**

**"_Chaos! I'm returning to the shrine to hide the Emeralds._" She called in the ancient tongue, knowing that the humans wouldn't understand, and therefore, chances were, wouldn't pursue her.**

**"_I'll come with you–_" He started, but she cut him off before he could get very far.**

**"_No, you stay here. The others will need you, more humans are coming,_" She pointed upwards at the lowering copter. "_...and I will need you to make sure none of the attackers follow me to the shrine. We cannot endanger the Chao or the Emeralds._" She held the egg close, much like a mother holds a young babe, and Chaos finally gave in.**

**"_Go with the light, Tikal._" (1)**

**"_Go with the light....Atl..._"**

**She could just feel his hidden smile; though in none of his forms did he have a mouth with which to do so, except the final one, when he merged with the Chaos Emeralds, and that mouth rarely showed signs of cheer. Nevertheless, she rose from the ground without much more than a stiff-looking nod, and ran in the direction of the shrine, knowing that as soon as she was out of sight, Chaos would turn on the humans with the short temper he tried often to keep hidden from her ever since he'd almost destroyed the world below the clouds. True to this, she heard his battle-cry, or bellow depending on how close you were.**

**Tikal rushed on, only now realizing how hard it was to move through the Island's dense tropical forests when one was in a hurry, especially with a large, delicate egg in one's arms that was hard to grip, despite the fact that it was virtually weightless. The familiar trees and vines looked twisted and bloodthirsty, long thorns she would've simply moved around in her orb form caught her skirt and ripped the fabric, as well as grazing her flesh. The very rain forest she called home seemed to be against her, but she rushed on.**

**When she finally tumbled out of the trees she saw that if she'd moved over to the right a few dozen feet she would've had a clear path to the shrine. Funny how in daylight she would've never missed that. Mentally kicking herself, she rushed to the gathering of trees by a pond where many Chao were cowering, having fled from the noisy warfare. She placed the egg in their midst and rushed up the stairs to the platform where the Master Emerald sat, brilliant against the dark sky. She jostled over to the pillars the Chaos Emeralds sat on and began moving them first, reaching up to grab them and place them in a pile on the ground.**

**The sound of a copter made her freeze, and her head whipped upward to the heavens. There, suspended in the air, was another of the winged hell-machines, this one also black, but bearing a strange emblem she hadn't seen on the other two. Though she couldn't make it out, she could see that they were probably in league with the other humans.**

**Wasting no time, she rushed to the large gem and threw her weight against it, pushing it off its altar and into the collection of trees below. In her brief contact with the gem however, she'd sent her mind's images of the surroundings and what was happening at the shrine to Chaos. Not for the first time, she was thankful for their shared connection through the Master Emerald. Chaos would be here soon.**

**Meanwhile, she chucked the Chaos Emeralds out into the forest, getting rid of five out of the seven before something heavy landed on her. She struggled and almost immediately found herself tangled in a thick net, made of some kind of twisted metal. It felt like it weighed a ton, and under it she couldn't rise past her knees. For a moment she panicked, but then realized that she could go into her orb form and escape. Feeling that she'd found a way out of her predicament, she concentrated.**

**Nothing happened.**

**Instead of becoming light, her stomach suddenly turned upside down, and sharp pangs jabbed at her sides and temples. It was like someone was poking the inside of her head with sharp stones. It hurt so much that she barely noticed hands reaching through the net and roughly binding her limbs with more of the strange metal, except this time in a thinner, more twine-like state. She did, however, notice when the net was lifted off her, and instantly began a violent struggle, kicking and lashing out at the strangers in fear.**

**They paid her no mind, roughly dragging her to the copter which hovered a few feet off the ground, its blades still whirling steadily to keep it somewhat aloft. She could hear the clinking sound as they snatched up the two remaining Emeralds, and knew the garbling noises she could barely hear were the humans being ordered to try and find the rest. Out of instinct, she sunk her fanged teeth into one of her captor's hands, and felt a stinging blow as retaliation. Her head swam, and small spots glittered in front of her eyes.**

**Just as they were placing her in the copter's interior with the Emeralds, a loud roar accompanied with a tidal wave crashed into the steps of the shrine. Chaos had arrived, and with his splashy entrance came the war-cries of the Guardian and Chaotix. She would've yelled for joy, or for rescue, but her voice was against her. A human had shoved her inside the helicopter, and she felt it begin to rise. In desperation, she tried once more to revert to her other form, but with the same reaction as before, a killer headache.**

**Chaos seemed to sense her danger, and swelled up under the copter. The pilot must've been very experienced though, flying his aircraft just short of the water monster's reach, even with its few soldiers hanging on for dear life. Tikal wasn't sure how she got to the open door of the chopper, but she found herself there, trying to leap out of it and back down to the shrine and her friends. The stronger arms held her inside of the machine, but she found her voice long enough to call out to the others before she was pulled inside so the door could close.**

**"CHAOS!!!"**

* * *

**(1)**: Sometimes people say things like 'break a leg,' or 'God-speed,' or even just 'Good luck,' so I figured the ancient Echidna race would have their own little saying for this kind of thing. I though 'Go with the light' suited it, because of the Emeralds' light which gives strength and power, etc. If there's already one out there, please let me know, kay guys? I'm not psychic.

ChaosHavoc: -still going on about Knuckles 'sexiness'- Look at those _curves_, oh my gosh...

Yes hello, is this the asylum for furry rapists? Yes I'd like to admit my sister. Who did she rape? Well, no one yet, but I have a feeling Knuckles will have trouble walking soon...what? It won't be the first time...? Oh...well, can you take her anyway?

ChaosHavoc: Who're you calling?

Noooo oooone..... -hangs up quickly; before looking to readers- Don't forget to review! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to run in order to save my life and writing hand. Ciao! -flees with CH on her tail-

Nameless Muse: Think we should help her?

Svaroki: Give 'em five more minutes...


	5. Meet The Bad Guy

**Disclaimer**: Oi, I think this is the.... -counts- ...the thirty-fifth time out of all my stories I have stated that I am NOT the owner of Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of the characters. If you guys still don't get it, I'm going to have to start beating sense into you. -brandishes a stick-

Ugh, this is possibly the fastest update I've made on this story. What do you know, it didn't take me a whole month to write this stuff down!!! Yay! Either I'm getting better at this, or I seriously have _nothing_ better to do. Oo

Sonic: Definitely the latter, if you ask me...

Shadow: But she didn't ask you.

Sonic: Quiet! You aren't even in this fic!

Hmmm.......maybe not yet, he isn't....I dunno...

Shadow: NM!! You _promised_.

I know, I know! I said I'd leave you alone for a little while. But don't you _like_ getting the extra attention?

Shadow: Lesse, I've been caused to try and commit suicide _twice_, dated and impregnated the _Faker_, of all people, been in a Christmas fic which I'm very happy to say didn't cause me too much pain, surprisingly, hung out with a wacko, crazy teenage girl with freaky eyes...

Tammy: HEY!!!

Shadow: ...no offense... -turns back to NM- ..._and_ been dropped to my doom in a songfic containing Sarah McLachlan's _When She Loved Me_. Not that it's a bad song, but after a while it's kind of tiring to be exploited over and over...

..........it is?

Nameless Muse: Oh come'on, don't you get _tired_ of using him _all_ the time?

.....-scratches head, looking thoughtful-

Sonic: You don't, do you....

Not really....no....

Shadow: -.- Why do I even try anymore...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four** - Meet the Bad Guy

_

* * *

_

_Standing still   
But in my mind   
Trying to escape   
Looking for a place to hide   
Well it's not safe but   
I'm so near   
Invading every place you go   
To disappear   
_- Jars Of Clay, 'Disappear'

**Most of you people know what it feels like to get up early in the morning. To hear your annoying alarms ring and try to push yourself up out of the warm bliss that is sleep to stagger forward to a new day. To want every second to just crawl your way back to your still body-heated blankets so you can hide away from the world of sunlight, slip back into oblivion for just a little bit longer and dream the beautiful black emptiness that comes with complete peace of mind. **

**That's how Tikal felt as she awoke.**

**In fact, the female Echidna couldn't even remember going to sleep, therefore being ready to wake up was by far out of the question. However, she couldn't seem to ignore the strange buzzing noise that echoed in her mind. It wasn't an annoying buzzing; well it was, but not one of the loud, obnoxious kind. More like a quiet, insistent call in reality, and despite her not wanting to, Tikal had to answer. **

**Her eyes open as slits, and then widened, as she gasped.**

**She was trapped in what seemed to be an upside-down half bubble, connected to the ceiling, and coming down far enough so that she would be eye-level with any human speaking to her. She was supported out of the curve's bottom by a semi-hard pillow of sorts with a crease down the middle.**

**"Ah, you're finally awake..."**

**She lifted her head towards the voice, her eyes still half-lidded and unfocused. When the blurs finally cleared, she found herself staring out at a squadron of armed soldiers, at the front of which was a raven-haired, pale-skinned human dressed in a black suit. It took a little longer for her to actually _see_ him, and when she did, she drew back in surprise. While one dark violet eye, similar to that of her own dear friend Knuckles', glared out at her, the other was a milky white, with a jagged red scar running through it from the inward most tip of his left eyebrow and curling around to end where his ear began to grow out of his face.**

**When he noticed what it was exactly Tikal was staring at, a feral grin twisted his face into an even more hideous countenance, giving the anthro female the shivers.**

**"So, my dear," He let his face melt back into a more polite expression, one of gentle curiosity. "Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name...?"**

**She found her voice, or rather it found her, and answered stiffly. "You kidnap me, locked me behind glass..." She tapped the clear substance pointedly. "...and expect me to carry on a conversation with you as if nothing is out of the ordinary?"**

**"I expect you to cooperate, yes."**

**"Shouldn't you already _know_ my name? You obviously knew where to find me well enough." Tikal sat up all the way and glared at the man angrily. "As I understand it, that is the protocol for your sort of business people." Or at least, from what Knuckles had told her about GUN, that was.**

**"My dear, please, I believe you are taking this all the wrong way..." He began, a charming smile flashing up at her.**

**"Oh _am_ I now?"**

**"Yes, ma'am, most assuredly. You see," He frowned. "...I never meant for anyone to be, er…_abducted_ during that trip to the Floating Island. I merely intended an invitation to be given to the Guardian of the Master and Chaos Emeralds. I'm having a bit of a...problem, you see, and the Emeralds would present quite a satisfactory solution."**

**"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but..." She paused, having been about to tell him he had the wrong Echidna. However, giving him such information would betray Knuckles and the others, something she couldn't let happen if it was able to be prevented.**

**"But what, miss?" He inquired eagerly.**

**"...but…it's against the rules." Tikal finished slowly. _Well, that is the truth..._**

**"Ah, yes, I know already..." His frown had returned, more deeply set this time. "That is why the invitation was to be delivered; I thought the Guardian and I could strike a bargain of sorts, you see...but these _idiots_," He turned on the soldiers, smacking the nearest one upside her helmeted head angrily. "...decided it would be more exciting to simply _take_ the Emeralds and Guardian by force, and that is how we ended up with you, my dear, because not only did these _imbeciles_ forget their manners, they cannot tell an innocent bystander from the Guardian, and snatched you right up, I'm afraid."**

**Tikal**** was silent in response to this, nodding her head every seconds to acknowledge his words. Though his story was somewhat plausible, every smooth word practically shrieked 'liar,' causing her suspicion of this human to grow with each passing second. This man, she knew, was not one to be trusted.**

**"And that puts us in even more of a spot, as I'm sure you see. If they'd taken the Guardian, then not only could I offer full apologies, the negotiations could still take place. As it is, I fear we shall have to return and seek out--"**

**"Now you just wait!" Tikal leapt to her feet angrily, hands planting themselves on her hips. "If you think I'll let you go back and traipse all over my home again, I think you might be thinking too hard and your brains have fried! It is my _duty_ to protect and defend the Island and I will not have you---"**

**"Ah, so you _are_ the Guardian after all," The smirk crawled across his features and Tikal drew back, her rage replaced by repulsion and fear. "My, what exaggerators I have on my staff. They all seemed convinced that the Guardian was a fiery red, vicious creature with eyes like my own, excluding this ruined one, and above all: _male_. You had us all quite fooled, I'm sure you know." His white teeth gleamed at her.**

**"Ah well then, nothing to worry about; we'll have all the answers we need from you and the two Chaos Emeralds we've retrieved, _Knuckles_. My, even your _name_ hides your gender. How clever." He turned to leave.**

**"Hold on," Tikal called, and he stopped. "You know the name of the Guardian, but I've yet to know yours..."**

**"Hmmm, speaking in third person is it? Very well," He gave a deep, sweeping bow, and made a motion as if tipping his hat. "The Guardian may refer to her captor as General Gabriel Asaro." Then, as dignified as the bow, the man retreated from the room followed by most of the squadron, save two, the blonde female he'd smacked earlier and a grizzled, red-headed male. Probably her guards to go with the glass cage.**

**Tikal**** sighed and sat down. With no abilities like the ones her good companions had, this was going to be a very long wait for a rescue.**

**-0-**

**Back on the Island, Knuckles would've been inclined to agree with Tikal's insight on the speed of her salvation from the clutches of GUN. Especially since Chaos, in his full-blown, vengeful frenzy, was roughly uncontrollable without the female Echidna. The watery being was previously occupied with frantically gushing around the Floating Island in the form gigantic waves, frightening the Chao into miniature stampedes with his outraged bellows. If past events were to be judged from, it was all Knuckles could handle, trying to keep Chaos from descending to the surface and wreaking havoc till he found Tikal.**

**That was a lot of havoc to be wreaked.**

**_Maybe _that's_ why the ancients renamed him __Chaos…_ He thought. _It fits..._**

**Mighty, being the strongest out of the Chaotix--and with a temperament most similar to Tikal's--was the one chosen to restrain the liquid, yet solid, typhoon. It had taken a lot longer then they'd hoped for, but Chaos _had_ calmed down, if standing still and having your skin and flesh literally boil was something to be called 'calm.'**

**Espio and Vector were both tending to Charmy's injured wing, using a medical kit and an operative on a 'home emergency information' line. It had started with Espio with the phone and Vector handling the kit, but after a few sort rounds of 'Did you pull the wing out to its full extent and examine, sir? Are you sure? And the hole has punctured _through_ the wing, is that correct?' the chameleon had gotten less than pleased and began speaking with very vibrant language. As a result, they'd switched.**

**"Well, Charmes m'man, looks like you won't be flyin' on _this_ wing for a while..." Vector said, clicking the cell phone shut and handing it back to Knuckles.**

**"Well, I know _that_, Vector." The bee grumbled, still a little put-out with the prospect of being restricted to the ground for a few days. "Did she give an estimate for how long?"**

**"If she did, I won't be surprised when she's off by about two years."**

**"Harsh, Esp', real harsh..."**

**Well the inevitable exchange of insults took place, Knuckles rubbed his temples and sighed loudly, clicking his cell phone back open to begin a long list of dialing. The others looked up at him, Espio and Vector's disagreement forgotten due to wonderment of who the hell _Knuckles_, the king of non-sociality, was planning on talking to.**

**Mighty decided to voice the unanimous question.**

**"Who're you calling?"**

**"Someone I met a while back," Knuckles growled when the operator's voice came on, telling him the phone number he'd dialed had been disconnected, or changed. "If we're gonna face up GUN, we'll need someone who knows more about breaking in and out of places..."**

**"Dude, yer not _seriously_ thinkin'..."**

**"Yes, I am. And if we're getting Tikal back, then we'd better get searching." He snapped the phone shut. "She's gone and moved again."**

* * *

Shadow: Look, all I'm saying is that once in a while, you should focus on someone else. Like Sonic, or Amy! You really don't do Amy enough...

Amy: And I'd like to keep it that way.

Well, I was thinking about putting her in the story. Sonic and Tails maybe too. I can mess around with that, if they _do_ show up, it won't be for a good chapter or so. The readers can vote on if they wanna see them.

Shadow: Phew, I still have a chance...

Nameless Muse: Not really. If she decides she wants you in, you're in, regardless.

Shadow: Oh noooooo.... -holds head in hands-

Read and review! And if you feel like it, guess on who else is coming into the storyline! It's prolly pretty obvious, so if you get it wrong, I might have to bonk you on the head a few times. -waves her stick-

Knuckles: ....um...when did I get a cell phone?

ChaosHavoc: ......... -leans over and whispers something in Knuckles ears; as she whispers, his expression becomes more and more fearful-

Knuckles: Okay...nevermind...

No more complaints? -sly grin-

Knuckles: From _me_?! No ma'am!

Good boy....REVIEW PEOPLE!! :P


	6. Quick Flashback No 1

**Disclaimer**: I own Sonic. I own them all. Why? Because I own the world! And therefore, I own all in it! Including you!!! You just don't know it yet....

Alright, I have something to shout out about for a minute, so go ahead and skip this if you don't want to read my praise. Lately I've neglected reading all my favorite Internet comics, mainly because I have _NO_ time. But the other day, band camp cut off a little earlier than usual, so I rushed around on the Net, catching up with Kid Radd, Kevin And Kell, Angel Moxie, Exterminatus Now, and an assortment of others, most of which are located on Fireball20xl, a rather awesome dotcom webpage for Sonic related comics! However, what I would like to address is the written work of one, Jen Irwin.

The story is called _Blurry_, and off the bat, I loved it. Why? Because it was beautifully written, emotional, descriptive, and its plot flowed better than most rivers. You don't see writing like that just anywhere, and this particular one inspired me a little. I hadn't planned to update again until August 12th, mainly because I haven't had any great ideas on what is to come in this storyline. Well, okay I _do_, it's just a matter of getting there and making it logical and go all smoothly like.

Anyway, it's a wonderful story, like most her work, and I'm supplying a link on my bio, because every time I put it here, it messes up the text in this chapter. Ah well. Please read it, it's a lovely piece of writing.

Shadow: You're stalling.

I am not, and you should shut up before I do something drastic.

Shadow: LIKE WHAT?! You've already got the worst thing imaginable planned for the next chapter! What more can go WRONG?!

......have you ever read _Just A Girl_ by E-chan DOLL...?

Shadow: ......yeah....

What if what happened to Sonic happened to _you_?

Shadow: Oo' ....you wouldn't _dare_...

Wanna bet?

Shadow: .....I hate you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five** - Quick Flashback #1

**

* * *

**

**It was another humid day on the Floating Island, the stifling heat driving it's many inhabitants into their slightly cooler houses, the shade of the forests, and the shallow streams and lakes that dotted the isle. The clouds blotted out the sun for short intervals, yet the heavy moisture pressed down on the many residents. Even the Chao were forced to retreat to more tolerable regions, though some of them were able to stand the heat, as long as they were lying down. The heat was uncomfortable but all the same, chores and duties could not be set aside simply because one was feeling a little hot and sticky.**

**At least, that's what the Guardian kept telling himself.**

**Atl was new to the rank of the sentinel, as was obvious by his awkward stance. He didn't believe he would even get used to the isolated life, with only the glowing gems as company. However, he would have to learn to be alone, no one save himself and the priests and priestesses of the Emeralds. But he couldn't count on their company, since the temple they worshiped the Emeralds in was a twenty minute run from the actual shrine, and unless there was a danger to the Emeralds in another region of the island, he was never to leave his post.**

**He leaned back against the top stair with a sigh, wondering why or how he'd ever gotten himself into this mess of tradition and responsibility.**

**_Oh yeah, I was _born_ to it...._ Atl grumbled, slouching dejectedly.**

**He'd cursed his heritage many times before as well, unable to refer to life as sentry over a _rock_ an honor. And the fact that he'd been chosen over his two elder siblings only made it worse. Nairn already had a wife and two sons, only one of which had gained the white crescent mark of the Guardians. Mor-Ann had not received the white mark as Atl and Nairn had, so she was not a candidate. And neither of his two younger sisters were able to be the Guardian, due to previous betrothals. The Guardian could have no pre-existing ties to the society.**

**But the chief, Pachacamac, was reconsidering this ancient law, due to the dwindling appearance of the crescent mark, and the mark meant not only being chosen as a potential Guardian, it was a blessing of awesome power and strengh, and a direct link into the power of the Master and Chaos Emeralds, if one was trained to find and manipulate it. The priests and priestesses were also some of the few who were connected to the Emeralds, and the only ones who could do so without the cresent mark, having to rely on intense meditation, and even then very few heard the Master Emerald's _Voice_. He himself had yet to hear it, but the High Priestess said the Emeralds had chosen him as their Guardian. Therefore, if he had any children with the mark, his nephew would be over-looked most likely, and the child would be next in line.**

**Atl jolted forward when he heard a faint yelling growing louder by the second.**

**"Come back here with that, you evil little monster---OOF!!"**

**A small Chaos Light Chao came rushing out of the forest, followed closely by a light orange female Echidna. The girl paused in mid-run, trying to dislodge a thorny vine that had twisted itself around her ankle, but stumbled, falling forward onto her face side and cringing in pain when the thorns were forced to puncture her skin. To his surprise though, she didn't twist around and tangle herself more, or sit and wail, but quickly rolled onto her back and gingerly pulled the vine away from her flesh, wincing the entire time.**

**Atl grimaced himself, knowing what a pain those vines could be if you were in a big hurry. As for the Chao, he could understand her frustration there too. Quiautl was often chastised for snatching pretty things away from others, Echidnas and Chao alike. The Chaos Light Chao acted more like a little demon than the angelic status most of his kind were known for. In fact, just the other day the evil midget was smacking around one of Atl's favorite Chao, an Chaos Angel type named Tezozo. Atl had given Quiautl the punt of a lifetime for that stunt.**

**Deciding to help the girl before Quiault took advantage of her and tried to pull off something even more dangerous, Atl pushed off the steps and quickly descended to the ground. Luckily gliding was all part of the package that came with the crescent mark; it was a very helpful trick, cutting the distance of the stairs by more than half. He dropped fluidly, landing in a graceful kneeling posture beside Quiautl.**

**Then he ruined the tranquil moment by clonking the tiny, devilish brute on the head.**

**"CHAO!" The minute creature protested as Atl wrapped a large hand around its torso and lifted it off the ground. Now that he was close up, he saw the treasure Quiautl had nicked off the girl.**

**It was a headpiece of some sort or another, intricately decorated, with a large, light blue jewel centered on it. Obviously it was a festive piece, but he couldn't think of any up-coming occasions that would require such a unique piece. The gem was flawless, as were most on the Island, but the light blue coloring was one of the rarest, besides the purple and gray.**

**He quickly stopped his muses and handed the jewelry over to the girl, whom was staring at him in shock. Atl ignored her gaze and set down the Chao, ushering it off to go bother someone else, hoping that it would be the Head Priestess this time. Then he stood and started to head back to the stairway, when the girl's voice rang out behind him.**

**"Thank you...."**

**He paused and looked over his shoulder at her, surprised that such a young girl would have such a grown sounding voice. Then he turned fully and looked her up and down, suddenly realizing his afore-made mistake.**

**The girl was obviously almost an adult, probably only just a year or so behind him in age, unless she was just gifted with young looks. She certainly passed off for much younger from far away, and up close as well, but then, he hadn't _looked_ at her until now.**

**She was light orange, Atl was happy to see he'd gotten her coloring right at least, and very slim, but at the same time stocky and well-build, as were most the females he knew; it came from all the exercise they naturally got. Her brow was unfurrowed, unlike that of most their kind; probably the reason he'd thought she was so young at first. What seemed strangest about her though, were her large, child-like eyes, bright aquamarine in color, but at certain points where the sunlight struck them, green.**

**"...sir...?"**

**"Oh...um, sorry." Atl snapped backwards a little, jerking herself out of his assessment of her looks. She however, didn't seem to mind he'd been looking at her with what he guessed was his usual burning gaze. In fact she seemed seriously worried about him, like she thought he would drop at any point for one reason or another.**

**"Are you alright? You have a far away look in your eyes...." Atl frowned as she spoke, trying to think of something to compare her voice to. Comparing was what he did to pass the time, often ending up with little poems and songs to hum to himself. It was an odd hobby, he'd admit that much, but it was an interesting way to wile away the seemingly endless hours he spent on duty. Now that he was the Guardian, it was his 'soul purpose in life' to ensure the safety of the Emeralds; a sure-fire way to die early, thanks to boredom.**

**"I'm fine, it's an old habit..."**

**"Does your mind wander to other places then?"**

**Atl hesitated, not sure how to answer the inquiry. Most people just shrugged his blank stares off, thinking it to be something he would one day grow out of. But no, eighteen in three weeks, and he still let his mind explore the hidden universe of thoughts at every open opportunity. 'Childish' they all told him, but then again, hey didn't know what he thought about when his mind left. _He_ didn't even know. Ah well...**

**"...yes. Quite often, in fact."**

**"Ah..." She nodded, excepting the explanation. He frowned subtly, but said nothing. Most usually, he'd have played some sort of prank on her by now, he was well known for it, in fact. Mischief was forever his forte, though according to the Unwritten Scriptures, duty came first in all aspects.**

**She was fastening the headpiece around her forehead, pushing up her dreadlocks to clip the pieces together. He raised an eyebrow at her actions, didn't she feel _uneasy_ around the Guardian? Most the other Echidnas did, the ones who weren't close friends or related to him. It was strange having her be so calm, so at ease around him. It was unusual for someone he barely knew to stay this close for so long...**

**He was jolted out of his thoughts when he realized she had a hand extended toward him.**

**"I'm Tikal, Daughter of Pachacamac." She said, smiling, waiting for him to take her hand. "What might I call you?"**

**Atl's eyes flickered from her hand to her face, at a bit of a loss. The daughter of his chieftain, of all the Echidnas on the Island, it was _her_? The day was nothing like he'd expected; he'd been looking forward to another quiet, uneventful day guarding the immovable Emeralds. Alright, not really looking _forward_ to it, more like about to slit his own throat if he had to drag himself through another one. But this was beyond anything that he even imagined....**

**Slowly he let him take her hand and shake it, gently and cautiously as possible.**

**"I'm...Atl...."**

* * *

Hey guys! Have you guessed who Atl is yet? O-o Eh? Eh? Bet you have, of course have. Lord knows I'm dropping enough hints. But anyway: Technically, this chapter was _supposed_ to be number FIVE in the story, but I forgot about it -.-' Sorry. Anyway, chapter ten will be another one of these flashbacks. They're not insanely vial to the story, but I want to make a fully rounded 'my version' of Tikal, Chaos, and Atl, and the history they share. Atl is mine, but...not mine. I dunno. The name isn't even mine really, since it's an ancient Indian word of 'water' and....dang I forgot the other meaning. Something like 'power' or crap like that. Oh well. Please don't forget to review the story!!

Chaos: -grumbles swishingly-

Tikal: He says that he's a GOD, not an Echidna.

Well, screw him, cause I think it's cooler this way. Deal with it, Chaos, I'm not changing it now.

Chaos: -mutter mutter-

Tikal: He says--

Svaroki: Screw you?

Tikal: ....in nicer terms, yes. How'd you know?

Svaroki: I'm an expert, my dear. I know.


	7. Seeking Out Some Help

**Disclaimer**: Well, damn....-.- -sigh- Sonic and all the occurring furries do not belong to me, they belong to rich people. I'm not rich, if you haven't noticed. If I _was_ rich, I'd have a pool. A really, really big pool. Like football field sized pool....and...I'd fill the pool with............pudding.

Nameless Muse: You can't swim in pudding.

I don't care.

Sonic: Freak.

Silence rodent!!! -looks to readers- Yes, yes I know, I'm on a kind of updating _spree_, though it took me a little longer than I planned to get this chapter up, and my special dedication, now named _Beyond Blue Skies_ isn't going to be up for a while. And the way _it's_ going, I'll have another long series on my hands. Plus I'm kind of twisting _Disappear_ into even _more_ of an AU than it already is. But hey, at least I'm working on my stories and not killing people or overdosing on drugs or something, right? ....Right??

Daxter: I dunno...what do you call that powered stuff you keep under your mattress?

O-O How in heck did _you_ get in here?!?

Daxter: .....actually....I have no idea...

Morte: Welcome to my world...-.-

Shadow: Why does it have to be _me_ she's obsessed with? _Why_?! Why not Knuckles, or Mighty, or Remington--

Remington: Leave me out of this. -.-

* * *

**Chapter Seven** - Seeking Out Some Help

_

* * *

_

_You forgot about all  
You've left behind  
It's all on the table  
And you wonder why  
You can't hurt any more  
Your emotions just can't  
Be seen in light  
You're lost in here  
You just disappear_  
- Greenmill's 'Disappear'

**When one wants to find certain sort of person, one usually has to go to a certain sort of place. If you wanted to meet and talk with a person who knew a lot about the written word, one would probably go to a library or bookstore, or even a print-shop. If you wanted to locate a person who was well experienced with all types of metal, you could look for a modern day blacksmith, or the people who work in car factories. However, if you're looking for someone with a high constitution, a taste for alcohol, and greed for money, there was only one place in Station Square you could search and find them for sure.  
  
The Red Angel.  
  
The Red Angel was a stylish sort of place, positioned in the back streets of the city, down an alley. It had scarlet imitation silk curtains of questionable legitimacy draped over its windows, and ten well-polished, wooden tables placed throughout its interior. Five rotating stools adorned the service counter and the tiled floor was inexpensive. The floor was, naturally, easy to clean, in case of sickness from alcohol poisoning–which happened often–and anyone who fell into a drunken stupor was promptly dumped outside in the abandoned alleys on either side of the establishment.  
  
But in the far corner of the room was where the real excitement was.  
  
This table was reserved for drinking challenges, but not just any sort. Only the most serious and steadfast alcoholics could join these games, pool their money in the center of the table, and down the fiery spirits used in the games again and again for almost unlimited bouts of cash. One needed amazing willpower, a heavy wallet, and a stomach of pure iron for this sort of sport.  
  
"Alright gentlemen, place your bets."**

**Rouge.  
  
Her voice sliced clearly through the bar's drunken clatter as easily as a hot knife goes through butter. Anyone still partially sober with money in his pockets addled over to the far table, all grinning like loons. It was just a little femme, right? How hard could it be to out-drink her?**

**The reigning champion grinned as the first three suckers approached her table, their leers making it obvious that they had taken her bait. She brushed down her white fur and grinned toothily. She would be making easy money tonight. Still smiling, Rouge poured the blood-red liquor and pushed the clear glass towards her night's first victim.**

**"Hey there, babe," The customer across the table winked. "Howza bout you and me go out after this lil' contest. My treat..."**

**He was a ferretish sort of anthro, maybe a weasel, with a dark, almost black hair that would have been much more attractive if it wasn't highlighted with a flurry of grey streaks. Premature aging probably ran in his family, since he didn't look much older than about the early thirties. Or maybe his job was exceedingly stressful, as his expensive, tailored-to-fit, suit suggested; though it was stained with over-priced alcohol, and starting to smell fairly bad. Rouge had to fight to keep her sensitive nose from wrinkling and maintain the smile.**

**_After all, I've smelled worse._ She grumbled inwardly, hoping it wouldn't take her nearly as long as usual to become drunk.**

**It didn't.**

**In fact, it took maybe two hours or so before all the contestants were lying on the floor, completely smashed. A record for them, since most lines went out within the hour. Rouge however, was used to such strong drinking, and unsurprisingly still kept her movement skills**

**"Barkeep! Another round for these fine gentlemen." She slurred, patting the smashed ferret on the back, since he'd gone unconscious at the table. "They tried their best, though it wasn't quite good enough."**

**The bartender rolled his eyes and poured the glasses, knowing full well that Rouge intended to drink them all herself. It was her normal routine, flirt with a few drunkards, make a wad of cash at the back table, then order as many drinks as she could hold, a.k.a. a lot, and leave her sorry contenders, drunk and most often penniless, to pick up her tab.**

**Another uneventful night.**

**Rouge was swaying back to her table, her arms full of the brimming glasses, the spilled spirits making a zigzagging trail of liquor that led to the slumped bodies of the intoxicated challengers. However, no sooner had she set the cups down and started to take her seat, did the door swing open sharply on its rather rusted, and heavily oiled, hinges. The night immediately became anything but normal.**

**The barkeep looked up, reaching already ready for another glass to fill, expecting a late night/early morning costumer to walk through the open doorway. Even when he didn't see someone he knew, he kept his hand at the empty cup, ready for the newcomer to belt out his order like most did before they even sat down.**

**While the human bartender did not know who the stranger, Rouge recognized him in a second. The wide-brimmed, tattered fedora pulled down over his face to hide his eyes and the long, thick quills which had lengthened over the brief half-year did little to throw her off. She remembered the burning crimson fur and graceful stance so well that she barely had to look to see him walking into the bar. She could imagine the amethyst eyes searching through the room, and hoped against hope that it wasn't her he was seeking out.**

**She literally _felt_ his gaze lock on her and froze to her spot for a minute, terror flickering over her expression. He took a single step in her direction and, almost at once, she broke out of her trance. Unexplainable fear built up in her stomach and tightened her chest before she lost complete control. She chucked the nearest two glasses at him as hard as she could and fled without looking back, deducing from the pain and anger-filled cry that she'd made her mark.**

**Of course, he gave chase.**

**Rouge darted in around him in a wide berth and leapt over the bar counter, hearing the chase behind her as he followed her lead. She, however, had an edge, since she knew the building better than he did and probably ever would. The Red Angel was _her_ territory. She dashed through a half-hidden door which lead to the storage of alcohol, and beyond that, the empty warehouse that had due for an 'any-day-now' tear down for at least the last two years.**

**She kicked over boxes and knocked down shelves, knowing he would have to slow down a little to avoid getting hurt. In this enclosed atmosphere, there wasn't enough aerial movement for her to use her wings, but he would probably use his little gliding trick at any time. Deciding to keep moving, Rouge took a sharp turn and weaved behind a tower of crates, holding her breath until she heard his footsteps go past. Then she silently made her way to the small exit in the corner of the building.**

**As she closed the door behind her, feeling herself to be free in the chilly, shadowed alley, her face broke into a triumphant smirk.**

**"Lost him..."**

**"I wouldn't bet on it."**

**Her back instinctively went rigid, ears pricked, and wings spread if she choose to go into a panic flight. But knowing him, he'd have her trapped on the ground before she got beyond the rooftops.**

**_Better to go out with a bang._ She mused, before whirling around on him, a snarl, not entirely faked, plastered on her face.**

**"What do _you_ want, Knuckles?!"**

**His hands instantly came up as if to shield himself, or make peace. Rouge preferred the former, though chances were he would never be anxious of her. She was the one who was always tense around him, ever since the incident on the A.R.K. He made her uneasy, it was true.**

**"Look Rouge, I don't want any trouble," He said, his voice a little rougher than usual, as though he was straining not yell at her. As if he was trying to keep calm and collected, and at the same time, was willing her to do the same. It was suddenly obvious to Rouge what was going on.**

**He wanted something from her.**

**"Bullshit." She spat. He frowned, his glare piercing like it always did when he was becoming fed up with her attitude. She fought with the urge to shrink back from his gaze.**

**"I haven't stolen anything of your damned island, so if you're looking for your fucking Emeralds again, you better look somewhere else. And no, I'm not helping you find them." She turned her head to the side, nose in the air, and put her fists on her hips to prove her great indifference. "Besides, I'm retired, if you haven't kept up with the news forecasts."**

**Knuckles sighed, and lowered his arms, absently running his hand through his dreadlocks, his fedora having fallen off at some point during the chase. She noticed then that he looked...._tired_; exhausted, if she was being precise. Had something really happened? She hadn't believed that the Emeralds were, in fact, missing; she just assumed that was it, since that was one of the few things that forced Knuckles away from his little sanctuary. But now that she was truly looking, she could see the same expression he always had when this sort of things happened. That insanely frustrated look.**

**"I'm not really asking for your help, Rouge."**

**That startled her. Was he trying to _force_ her to help him with her jewel-tracking skills?! She was answered when he pointed at someone behind her.**

**"_He_ is."**

**So, on impulse, she turned to look.**

**And found herself face to face with a watery, and _very_ irritated monster.**

**"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Rouge launched herself backwards, screaming and letting her wings flap wildly about her. She knew the creature was Chaos, she'd read about him, and had been a resident in Station Square when he'd almost submerged the entire city. Yes, she knew about Chaos, and Knuckles having him here only served to make her even more edgy.**

**_"Is she always this jittery?"_**

**The voice reminded the ex-treasure hunter of a rushing stream. She could just barely make out his words, having taught herself to have an extremely basic understanding of the ancient Echidna language, thanks to some photocopies of the runes covering the Master Emerald's altar. The written language was hard, and the spoken one almost beyond her grasp since she wasn't always positive what pronunciations to use, but she understood enough to feel slightly embarrassed.**

**She hefted herself back to her feet and dusted her arms and waist off, as though trying to brush her nervous feeling away.**

**"Alright, it's established." She muttered, straightening herself and letting her ears flick to show her annoyance with the entire situation. "You want my help. With what, and might I ask what I'm getting out of this?" A stream of angry sounding syllables were voiced from behind her and Knuckles gave Chaos a hard look. While Rouge couldn't understand the words, she knew she'd pissed somebody off.**

**Nice to know she still had it in her.**

**"Well, Guardian?" She continued, putting her hand out in gesture.**

**Knuckles rolled his eyes and looked away from her into the shadows of the wall beside him. Almost at once, a shape emerged and handed him a small bag. It was a violet chameleon, which surprised her. She'd seen the odd one or two wander into the Red Angel; they had strong stomachs and were killer to try and beat in drinking games, but they usually came in alone, or in the company of their own kind. Knuckles knew some interesting people, she'd give him that.**

**She was shocked out of her thoughts when a small tumult of brightly gems poured out of the bag and into her open palm. Since she hadn't expected it, quite a few tumbled into the gravelly pavement, tinkling as they hit. She stared at the flawless stones, not yet cut but obviously worth plenty. In ten seconds, she had just been shown enough gems to sell her old apartment, which wasn't very cheap, and move into a condo with a nice sea-front view on the other side of the city. Not to mention getting a whole new set of jewelry; correction, _five_ sets.**

**"Okay," She said, still semi-staring at the jewels in her hand. "You've got my attention...."**

* * *

Daxter: ...and then I single-handedly saved Jak and all of Haven City from certain doom at the hands of the MetalKor. Naturally, I gave Jak all the credit, cos' well, I don't mean to brag, but I really don' _need_ my heroic tendencies to catch a pretty chick's eyes, you know what I'm sayin'? But _Jak_, well, he needs a little _push_ to get things really goin' between him and Keira, so I, bein' his best bud and all, am only too happy to oblige.

-dreamily, whilst petting him- Uh....huuuuuuuuh....

Shadow: ....he's got her wrapped, ribboned, and ready for Christmas...o.O

Sonic: O.o Strange how easily she falls...

Morte: Well, hell yeah, it only took _me_ a waggle of the eyebrows and she was a goner. And I'm a floating _skull_.

Amy: ....womanizer.

Daxter: -grins at Amy- Hey baby! Wassup?! -winks-

Amy: -.- ugh...

Well, yeah, that's the end of the chapter and stuff. It feels strange making Rouge talk, cause I imagine her character as a very foul-mouthed person. And making her interact with Knuckles was uber hard, I tried to underlie a lot of tension in there, did it work? O-o Ah well, it's over now. Go review and live your lives. And for those of you who have no lives....I have no advice, cause we're in the same boat. Band and my computer _are_ my life. So....um...yeah... -cuddles Daxter- He ish a seck-say little war hero! ;)

Daxter: Damn straight!


	8. Escape and Exploration

**Disclaimer**: No, they are not mine. I'm going to kill you all......later.....but...for now, I'll brood...

(Note: If you think you've seen this chapter before, please skip ahead to the next chapter for full details. Thank you.)

Medical Experts: We are sorry to announce that your Author, NamelessMoonshine, has been deemed mentally unfit to continue in the writing of this story. She will be escorted to a facility where she can be properly cared for and given adequate time to recover from her condition. Rest assured, dear readers, she will be fine.

The tacos!!! The tacos _speak_ to meeeee!! They say you _lie_!! YOU LIIIIIIIIIIE!!!

Shadow: Hey, guess that means we don't have to stick around! -edges away-

Sonic: Yeah! Since the fic is over and all.... -follows Shadow's lead-

ChaosHavoc: Oh no you don't! -grabs them-

Shadow: HEY!!

Sonic: What gives?!

ChaosHavoc: We're breaking NM out! The story MUST GO ON!!!

Shadow: .......damn!

* * *

**Chapter Seven** - Escape and Exploration

* * *

_And he's there  
Inside the door  
So my exit  
Is riding my pusle  
Burst of black  
Breath of smoke  
I disappear  
I lost control_  
- The Faint

**Tikal sighed, slouching back against the side of her clear prison. While she would compliment the plush, cushion-like flat surface under her and the colorfully assorted pillows she'd shoved off to the side because they had a musky scent of thick perfume about them tthat tempted her to sleep, a cage by any other name was still a cage, no matter how fancy and comfortable they strove to make it. She couldn't escape back to the Floating Island, and that was what counted in the long run. She was trapped, behind glass, which added insult to injury as Espio might say in these circumstances.**

****

**They'd thought her cage out rather well, it seemed. The vents were too small for her to try escaping through (Knuckles had once explained the possibility to her a long time ago) and the semi-circle was well melded into the ceiling, so there was no weakness there she could find. Plus the glass wall was practically impenetrable. She already tried pounding and kicking it, but the clear shield was simply too thick for her to break.**

**_Knuckles could break it....._ She grumbled inwardly, still rather spiteful about the mistake that had been made. She almost wished it _had_ been Knuckles who was captured, but quickly chastized herself for wishing harm upon her friend.**

**_But you're _not_ wishing harm on him, are you?_ A little voice in her head whispered menacingly. _If it were him in here, not only would he be out in seconds, he would be safe back at the Island with the Emeralds in half that time. In fact, if it was Knuckles, he probably wouldn't have been captured at all..._**

**She decided to ignore the voice. If she started thinking like that, she'd never get herself out of here. She'd failed her duties as a priestess of the Emeralds, and her duty to her friends. If General Asaro was willing to send men up to the Island and risk the powers of Knuckles, the Chaotix, _and_ Chaos, he probably had something very big planned out, something that would require him to strike hard and fast, something that needed the power of the Chaos Emeralds, but only required two, since he didn't seem to be planning a return trip.**

**After all, you didn't risk fighting vertifiable water demons just to add a few pretty gems to your collection. Then again, Tikal had learned a lot about the affects of greed in her time.**

**_Greed and alcohol,_ She thought bitterly.**

**"What's so important about this rat, anyway?! It can't do anything, thanks to the chip implant..."**

**Tikal glared at the red-haired male human who had dared refer to her as a rat. She had nothing against rats as a whole, and, thanks to Knuckles, had met a small number of them back on the island. They had all been exceedingly polite to her, though she suspected that it might've been due to the fact that Chaos had been standing directly behind her. And knowing the mutated Echidna, he'd been subtly threatening them behind her back.**

**But the way the human had used it, the term seemed....degrading.**

**"Look, General Asaro said we were going to watch the Guardian. That's what we're doing. If you don't think it's worth your while, why don't you go complain to _him_?" The blonde human was obviously getting tired of dealing with her fellow soldier's unorthodox comments.**

**"I'm just saying there are other things I'd rather be doing..." He said suggestively, putting an arm around her shoulder, and waggling his eyebrows. A dark blush crept over the woman's pale demeanor, not from embarrassment, but from anger. It was obvious she was having to restrain herself from seriously hurting her co-worker.**

**"Ryans, you will remove your hand, and go back to your station _now_, or I will--"**

**But Tikal didn't hear her finish, thanks to the blaring alarm that suddenly sounded throughout the room, and, judging from the clamor outside, the whole building as well. The two soldiers stiffened at the sound, staring at the flashing lights in awe. Tikal guessed that they either hadn't had many drills, which was somewhat unlikely, as collected as Asaro seemed, or this alarm meant something very serious that was going on, something didn't happen very often.**

**_Or it could be the lunch bell,_ The idea made her think of the others. None of them had the best table manners. Even Chaos had a 'I'm starving, FEED MEEE!' kind of way of eating. _Males..._**

**The guards dashed out of the room, leaving her alone to stare after them. Obviously, it was the 'unexpected catastophe' possibility; they hadn't even thought to have one of them stay behind and watch her. Not that she needed to be watched. She'd already tried to become her light form with no creditable outcomes; the trial resulted in more severe cramps and even worse headaches, not to her complete surprise, though she wasn't sure what was stopping her from changing between forms. Anyway, even if she _was_ able to become light, there was no way she could see to escape her glass prison. Becoming light wasn't the same thing as becoming astral for her.**

**Then a loud grinding sound caught her attention. It was a noise that was similar to two gritty stones being rubbed together, but in a metallic sort of way. Next thing she knew, the cushioned bottom of her prison had shifted open under her and Tikal was sprawled on the hard floor.**

**Deciding to question her strange release later, she hurriedly stood and darted out through the open door, only to be met with a swarming flurry of humans. None of them seemed to really notice her, luckily, all too busy rushing somewhere. She instinctively pressed herself up against the wall to avoid being swept away by the masses.**

**As soon as the hall had cleared, she quietly made her way through the twisting corridors, each hallway looking pretty much exactly like the last. Most of the doors she tried where locked, so after a time she simply stopped trying to open every one and began searching for an 'exit sign'. Knuckles had once explained them to her, saying a door with an exit sign over it meant that the door lead straight outside of the building. Some sort of precaution in case people got lost in large places.**

**Well, she was as lost as you could get.**

**An obnoxious crackling made her jump, and she had to clap her hands over her hidden ears to save them from the booming voice that followed.**

**"Attention, subject #3374 has escaped custody, be on the look-out. The project is to be taken down _without_ permanant damage or trauma." It was followed quickly by an artifical voice.**

**"System breach in the docking bay. Malfunction in sector Delta, security breach in holding cell number four-four-five-two, sector Sigma..."**

**She stopped listening to the garbled mass of information after a few minutes, pondering if the subject they were speaking of was _her_. If it was so, she would have to keep moving and hope she could get out soon.**

**_I should've chosen to be a warrior instead of a priestess!_ She grumbled inwardly. While being a priestess had its advantages, if she'd been a warrior, she could've gone down fighting. At least she'd _know_ how to fight. Being alone in a place where none of the others could help her was just plain hell on Earth.**

**"Subject has been spotted in sector Kappa, on route to sector Beta. All sentries are to be on guard."**

**Had they found her?**

**Had others escaped their confines? Knowing GUN, they had several prisioners locked up on their seemingly endless number of 'sectors' throughout this facility. It was like a long spiral of halls and doorways, unmeasureable simply because they were probably making it bigger all the time. It wouldn't have surprised her if she'd walked into a bunch of men building a new string of rooms.**

**Well...actually it would.**

**"Attention! Attention! Subject is within sight range, heading for Ground Control! Assistance is vital! Repeat, subject is within sight raaaaaan---Bzzzzzzz-zzzzzzzzzzt...."**

**Tikal winced and whirled around, looking for the hidden cameras or soldiers rushing for her, trying to see around the corners about ten feet away.**

**Nothing.**

**She was amazed, to say the least. But then again, not so much. They were obviously frightened by whatever was loose, so it probably wasn't her, of course. Then again, it could be so. Asaro had been cocky, but that was while she was trapped, unable to hurt him. Not that she could do so _now_, but if they thought she was Knuckles, then they would also believe she could cause all the general mayhem that Knuckles was quite well-known for.**

**"Gas sequence initiated. Proceeding..."**

**Gas? Tikal knew a little about it. Knuckles had tried to explain it to her, like he'd explained 'exits' and 'stop signs' and 'telephones' and all the other wonders of the surface world. He'd described it to be like mist, or smoke, only much more dangerous to one's health. It could be used for a number of things, but was always employed against an enemy, and, of course, for that enemy's inconvience.**

**Minutes after she came to the conclusion that she should avoid the gas, she noticed a thin yellowish wisp of something or other drifting down from nearby vent. She paled and immediately qickened her pace down the corridor. The gas simply poured out of all the other vents, keeping up with her easily until she could no longer see without swiping her hands out in front of her to clear it away from her face. Tikal stumbled many times before the disorienting effects of the gas caught up with her and dragged her to her knees, coughing and choking.**

**Everything seemed to be in shades of a strange, shifting grayish-yellow, the misty gas blurring her eyesight and making her struggle for air. Out of the fog suddenly shone a pair of bright red beacons, glaring out at her, and twinkling strangely. She lifted her arm up, and reached for them, before her strength gave out and her vision went dark.**

**The figure stared down at the young priestess slumped against the opposite wall, his ears folded back to his head. After a short inner debate, he moved toward her and hefted her slumbering form up onto his back to carry her along. She wouldn't slow him down much, only one other person had ever been able to do that; besides she might come in handy, even if she obviously had no natural sense of direction.**

**With that decided, he dashed down the hall, footfalls making no noise behind him.**

* * *

ChaosHavoc: Don't worry sis! We're coming to save you!!!

-.- -walks back to the others sadly-

ChaosHavoc: Hey....we were about to come rescue you.....

Shadow: Hmph!

Not necessary. According to the Board, I'm a hopeless cause, and I'd only upset the other patients who were in their custody at the time. Plus the fact that I'd assulted one of the guards with a ball-point pen didn't help.

Sonic: ....so...you got rejected....from the loony bin....O-o

Yep.....

Sonic: -bursts into peals of laughter-

..........................That's it, I'm putting you in the story.

Sonic: WHAT?! NO!!


	9. When Darkness Meets Light

**Disclaimer**: People, read my lips: They. Are. Not. Mine. Get a clue and find something better to hassle people with. Sheesh!

Okay, BIG announcement guys, I goofed up a little and jumped ahead of myself. I had _planned_ for chapter five to be a flashback, but I messed up and posted the Rouge chase instead -.0 How embarrassing. I've just been really rushed lately, and I haven't paid much attention to most things I'm doing, besides band. And now I've got Ms. Hooks all school year, so I'll be dying from work override. -.- Don't mind me. However there's something nice about all this: I'm putting up the first chapter of _Beyond Blue Skies_ soon. It won't be regularly updated, but it's something I had to write. I love that character. :)

Shadow: ...more than me?

Um...no, not really, you're still my favorite Shadow.

Shadow: Should I be comforted or concerned....?

Sonic: You should be running....

And I also relisted the 'Coming Soon' list on my bio, so to see what the hell I'm working on over here that's got me so worked up, go look. Yaaay me! Now, read, I haven't got all day, even if you do. XP

* * *

****

Chapter Eight - When Darkness Meets Light

* * *

_You deny the pain  
That overcomes deep inside  
You've kept it there too long  
Grayest skies  
Answers bleeding through  
Sunlight  
Cast its shadows over all_  
- Greenmill's 'Disappear'

**Sonic leaned back against the co-pilot's seat, arms taking their reknown place when he was pouting, crossed over his chest. He propped up his feet up against the head pilot seat, earning a quick, annoyed glance from Miles, who was strained as it was, keeping the Tornado aloft. The many dials, blinking lights, and switches were enough to confuse anyone, but the two-tailed fox had practically grown up in this plane.**

**Then again, that didn't really matter to Sonic. He was too busy being overly sore about giving up his spot on the wing, his ideal way of travelling on the Tornado. Normally, he'd rather have been running on the ground, but the route they were taking went over a number of bodies of water, mostly rivers that were too wide and deep for him to go across without sinking. And the more rondabout route, which stuck mostly to dry land, would've taken far too long.**

**Even though the plane seat still basically had the same veiw, and the wind still whipped his sapphire quills about in the same overly wild way, Sonic couldn't help but feel that he was missing out on a multitude of air.**

**"I still don't know how the hell I let you talk me into this, Mighty..."**

**The red and black armidillo grinned at Sonic from his place on the plane's wing, clutching the edge of the wing in his large hands, but no voiced answer came. Instead, Mighty turned his face to look into the wind and closed his eyes, the smile lingering on his muzzle.**

**"I mean, I had it all! Nice house, big pool, girls everywhere..."**

**The sapphire hero began to rant vigorously, waving his arms about in signals that gave visual effects to the rubbish he was spouting. Mighty kept his face forward, watching the forest tree-tops glide by beneath them. It was odd how being up so high was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. But then again, most dangerous things, like fighting and such, usually were scary and enjoyable simultaneously. He shrugged away the thought and returned to listening to Sonic's ranting.**

**"....a great car, a yearly pension from the government..."**

**"Sonic..." Mighty raised an eyebrow and turned his head back toward him in order to speak. "You were about to go broke..."**

**"Yeeeeeeep." Sonic replied, putting emphasis on the 'pah' sound at the end of the word.**

**"You were bored out of your mind...."**

**"Yeeeeeeep."**

**"And if I _hadn't_ come and told you what happened to to Tikal, you would've come after me in my sleep."**

**"Yeeeeeep."**

**Mighty grinned, shook his head. "However, not a single one of these reasons is going to stop you from griping this entire trip, is it?"**

**Sonic glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before grinning evilly. "Noooope."**

**The debate now 'over'--not really so, since Sonic contiued on with his ramblings like he'd never been interupted--Mighty settled down to amuse himself with staring down at the scenery, hoping it would remain this nice and sunny for what was bound to be a very long trip.**

**Miles rolled his eyes upward as he fiddled with the steering of the Tornado, and made sure to keep the plane level, something he didn't have to do with Sonic, but Mighty wasn't as accustomed to riding on the wing of the plane, all the while wondering how he'd ever gotten involved with these crazy people.**

**-0-**

**Tikal let her eyes open rather reluctantly, then groaned and closed them, putting a hand to her forehead. She had the startings of a seriously splitting headache, one that would probably be with her for at least another hour or more. Grumbling inwardly, she forced her other hand to support her, pushing herself up into a slightly slouched sitting position. Her head nearly exploded with pain, and a grimace found its way onto her face while her eyes squinted shut in pain. Was this what Knuckles felt whenever he got one of those _hangovers_ he complained so much about? She didn't feel quesy, at least, not too much so, and hangovers only came from excessive drinking to her knowledge. Perhaps this was the gaseous equivalent.**

**"So, you're awake then...?"**

**She winced as the dark voice found its way to her ear, literally feeling her skull protest against the noise, soft as it was. She felt the stirrings of memory in the back of her mind, but thinking _hurt_ too much for her to fully focus on what the memory was of. She furrowed her brow and grumbled, curling into a tighter fetal position than before. She was jerked awake though, when a stranger's hand placed itself on her shoulder and shook her, not gently of course, but in a rough, insistent manner.**

**"If you go back to sleep now, you will not wake again, I assure you."**

**Tikal grudgingly rolled over onto her back and forced herself upright, ready to burn a hole through her wake-up-call with the most vicious glare she could muster, which was quite scary if you were on the recieving end of it. However, when she turned around, she gasped and backpeddled on her palms until she stuck the cold wall behind her, having moved maybe two feet at most. The figure stood, eyes widened in surprise, but no where near as large Tikal's were.**

**Even though he looked strange, she couldn't think of anyone else it could be. One couldn't change so much in six months, but concerning one such as him him, there really was no telling. He always had progessed faster than everyone else. The quills, stance, and general aura about him was so different, much more cold and strange, and his eyes were all wrong, far to deep and filled with anger and sadness. But there was a presence of confidence and true power about him that she'd only known him and the others to posess...**

**"Sonic....?"**

**-0-**

**Vector sighed and leaned himself back against the wall near the doorway of Amy Rose's living room, effectively worn from the trip. Five and a half hours on a train, coupled with horrible food and Charmy's hyper attitude was enough to make _anyone_ tired. In fact, if Vector hadn't known the prince to be a teenager, he'd have sworn the little guy was no more than a little kid. For all his politeness and royal lineage, he sure acted the part of a six-year-old at times, make no mistake.**

**Still, the little guy had some really good persuasive skills.**

**"I already told you Charmy, I _can't_." The pink hedgehog came out of her kitchen, a newly potted plant clutched deftly in her hands. She was almost immediately followed by the young royal, who was protesting ernestly. It was obvious how hard she was trying to ignore him.**

**"Amy, you and the others are the only ones who've faced down with GUN, and won! We need all of you, the more help we have, the better!"**

**"Charmy, I _told_ you, I did NOTHING while we were there! The best help I was was when I convinced Shadow not to destroy the planet! A few tears and a lot of begging! That was all I ever had to do! I'm not a hero, or a fighter, Charmy! I can't help you! And besides, I have to look after Cream!" She set the plant on the coffee table and turned around to face the insect standing behind her, probably having given up on the thought that if she didn't pay him mind he'd go away.**

**"I mean, it's not like I can take her with me, ya'know? She's only six, and I've been put in charge of her while her mom is gone! Peaches won't be back for _weeks_, and I can't find another babysitter on this kind short notice!"**

**Charmy fumed, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. First his wing, now this! He should've gone with Mighty to find Sonic and Tails, at least then he might've been able to sit on the _Tornado_'s wing and _pretend_ he was flying.**

**"Amy..." The six year-old bunny spoke up, for the first time since answering the door. She was perched on the couch near Vector, her pet Chao sitting in her lap. "I don't mind coming along with you, even if it is dangerous. We have to at least _try_ to help them..."**

**"Out of the question, Cream!" Amy put her hands on her hips, frowning. Cream couldn't understand the real dangers of facing GUN, she was only six! Amy herself didn't fully comprehend it all, but she knew that it was different from when Cream tagged along against Robotnik. He was someone who didn't build up from where he left off, he was predictable. She wouldn't have been so worried if it was just the Doctor. GUN, however, was a different story. Heck, it was in it's own library!**

**"But Amy, they need our help! At least send Gamma along...?" The robot, whom was positioned near the door, turned its 'head' to look as its name was mentioned.**

**"We both know he's running low on power, Cream. Tails still has to make an alternate energy source for him! Car batteries only last so long, even with the whole rewiring job!" Amy shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Charmy...Vector....but, I can't risk Cream and Gamma going into battle. I can't leave Gamma with Cream, because not only can he not take care of her, she can't do the same for him. I have to be here...." She sighed, and let her shoulders slump.**

**"I know it's a disappointment, but I'm sure that with Sonic and Tails along, you'll have all the firepower you need..." She smiled, grimly. "After all, Chaos almost destroyed the city on his own, I don't see why you need us..." She struggled hard to keep her resolution established and not question herself.**

**"But...Amy...?"**

**"No, Charmy...I'm sorry..."**

* * *

Okie dokie! Chapter Eight and still flying! Yeah baby! Oh, and a quickie: I _know_ that Cream's mom's actual is Vanilla and all, but to be frank, I like the name Peaches ten times better. It just kinda flows better than Vanilla. Let me tell you, although the ice cream flavor rocks, it kinda sucks as a name.

Shadow: And Peaches is better? O.o

Yeah! Peaches and Cream, Cream Cheese? Get my drift?

Sonic: Vanilla Ice Cream works....

Where's the 'Ice' come from though, huh? Can you tell me THAT?

Sonic: ......um......

Daxter: Maybe the mom has like a Chaos Light Chao named Ice?

.............actually....that makes sense....

Morte: You can tell we have no lives since we sit here and discuss absolutely nothing all day.

Please remember to review, guys! I love feedback you know! :P


	10. Dead, Or Not So Dead?

**Disclaimer**: Look, people, I don't own them! Any of them! Shadow, Sonic, Tikal, none of them! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!! Come on! This is the tenth update! I've said this nine times in this ONE story! Heeeelloooooo! Are you even listening to me!?! ........buugers....

Although, General Asaro is mine....as is Atl....sorta....

Ugh, raise your hand if you've ever experienced Writer's Block. Yeah? All of you...? Dang, an epidemic's going around, ain't it? O-o Well, yeah, that's what happened to me anyway. Good old fashioned getting-stumped-in-the-middle-of-the-story. -.-' It saddens me, because I've been on such a role, and when the Block strikes, I forget everything I had planned. Oh well.

Some good news? I'm posting another Bil work, a Sonic-luff piece, that involves torture and sadness, so if you haven't seen and read it yet, I suggest you do so. It's kinda angsty, but then, it's _Bil_, so what do you expect?

Bil: I am not angsty... That's just the only genre you post here.

Well, all of your OTHER works have nothing to do with fanfiction, now DO they?

Bil: ...shut up...

No....no, I don't think I will...

Shadow: Ah HAH!!! _Now_ I remember!!

O-o ???? .....remember what, exactly?

Shadow: Do you remeber what your sister gave you as a Christmas present....?

O-----O um........I....uh....

Sonic: -catching on- That's right, the water!!!

Shadow: -evil grin- .....and it's not like you've been cured....

o------o Um.......well, I uh....I......

Sonic: And you can't TYPE if you have PAWS..... -sly smile-

CRAAAP!!! -runs, while Shadow and Sonic chase her with buckets of cold water-

* * *

**Chapter Nine** - Dead--Or Not So Dead?

* * *

_There's a pain that sleeps inside  
Sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens, the moment that you leave  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need_  
- Hoobastank

**Even though he looked strange, she couldn't think of anyone else it could be. One couldn't change so much in six months, but concerning one such as him, there really was no telling. He always had progessed faster than everyone else. The quills, stance, and general aura about him were so different from how she remembered, much more cold and strange, and his eyes were all wrong, far too deep and filled with abundant anger and sadness. But there was a presence of confidence and true power about him that she'd only known him and the others to posess...**

**"Sonic....?"**

**"I'm...not Sonic..."**

**Tikal stared for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. If he wasn't Sonic, then she was lost on who else he could be. Though she thought, on second glance, it was, in it's own way, somewhat obvious that she had been wrong. The hedgehog before her had all the wrong coloring of fur and eyes. Now that she was focused and actually could _see_ him, instead of groping to feel his aura, she could've kicked herself for not noticing the differences betweeen the two earlier.**

**He gave her a stern glare, the kind she'd planned on having _him_ receive and suffer under only a few mintes ago when he had shaken her awake. She figuratively stood her ground under the unblinking eyes, but slowly wilted under its intensity. Even as she turned away, she could still feel the red-hot stare fixated on her, sending anxious prickles up her skin.**

**"If you know Sonic, you are one of his allies...?"**

**She gave a start, snapping back to face him, since his voice had suddenly gotten closer. She gave a loud squeak when she realized he was kneeling next to her. Even though she didn't mean to, her instincts made her react. She extended her arm and struck him clean across the face. Or at least, she tried to...**

**He caught her hand before it even came close to contact.**

**A shocked silence followed this, in which Tikal gaped at his gloved hand closed tightly around hers. His grip was very strong, not quite enough pressure to do any permanent damage, but plenty to make her wince in pain, as she was beginning to do. His gaze had now gone from cold and calculating to a more surprised, yet considering sort of look. Slowly he rose off his knees, dragged the silently protesting Tikal upright with him. She pulled insistently at her arm, trying to make him release his overly strong grip.**

**"Please stop! You're _hurting_ me!!" She yelped, stuggling to get away.**

**"But _you_ would've hurt _me_...." He answered, letting go so suddenly that she stumbled backwards with a loud cry of panic. He let her land, his face remaining completely passive to her annoyance.**

**"Yes, well, if you hadn't startled me, I wouldn't have lashed out like that..." She pushed herself back onto her legs, grumbling. After she'd somewhat straightened her skirt and dusted herself off, she returned her gaze to him. "However, I admit I was in the wrong for trying to strike you. One should not automatically resort to violence when in danger..." She extended her hand, half-expecting for him to touch palms with her, the ancient way of making peace between individuals.**

**She could've slapped herself when she realized that he couldn't have known the procedure; it had died centuries ago, and now lived only within her and Chaos.**

**Though she couldn't be classified as 'living' anymore, now could she?**

**"In any case," She said, lowering her arm. "I apologize." That phrase he seemed able to understand, and nodded his head to her rigidly, before turning away from her. For the first time since she'd woken, she began to give her surroundings a good look.**

**More of the same plain white walls made an almost perfect, large square, off by maybe a foot or so. She was standing near some the few patches of wall in the room. It was much like the hallways, except that there were a multi-tude of machinery pressed against the walls, and leading in rows down the interior. Her hedgehog comrade was standing at one of the blinking consoles, frowning. For a moment, she was silent, then she spoke, slowly to make sure she had his attention.**

**"Are _you_ the escaped 'specimen' they were broadcasting about earlier...?"**

**Tikal could just see his face harden and twist angrily at her words, and she immediately regretted them. His hands, which had been resting on the sides on the consoles screen balled themselves into tight fists, the sound of metal being crushed beneath his strength, and his head whipped around to give her a dark stare.**

**"I am not a _specimen_...but yes, I am who they were looking for." He growled deeply, eyes narrowed and fixed upon her. "....you may refer to me as Shadow." It seemed to be a grudging sort of surrender from the way he went about it, telling her his name.**

**"I am Tikal." She answered, on beat. In older customs, one would state their parents' names, to let their aqquaintance know their status in society, but there was no need for that now that the civilization was gone. He wouldn't have known her father, and if he had, he would've been centuries old, and impossible for any creature she knew of to live that long, save rebirthed Chao.**

**"Tikal....." He looked her over again, blinking slowly as his anger seemed to leave him. "You are an Echinda...a friend of the red male's...?" She blinked in astonishment.**

**"You know Knuckles?!" She inquired, excited. Something clicked in her mind, as the name 'Shadow' began to ring little bells. "....but...wait, the Shadow from Ark...?"**

**The hedgehog frowned slightly. "Yes."**

**Tikal realized she was staring, but could quite bring herself to stop. He couldn't be serious...**

**"That...that can't be right...." She mumbled, and his ears twitched slightly. She gazed at him, knowing that it was true, but at the same time, unable to completely believe him. He fit the description, and there was no doubt he was fast and strong, but Shadow the Hedgehog, as she had been told by Knuckles, had fallen from space, through the atmosphere, and according to Sonic, had vanished in a flash of light. Shadow the Hedgehog was no more....Shadow the Hedgehog....**

**"You're......dead....."**

* * *

Well! That was an awkward note to end the chapter on, now wasn't it. O-o I think I'm losing my better writing skills, but then again, it could just be a little plot development. Personally, I have great plans for Shadow and Tikal, and when the others come in....-.o Let's get say things'll get topsy-turvy. Next chapter is another flashback to Tikal and Atl's past, and how Chaos came into the picture, but I **will** however give you a small taste of what is to come in the chapter afterwards. You know, just 'cause I'm so insanely nice and stuffs.

"Watch out!"

And that's all you get!! :p

Sonic: That was cheap.

Was not! I'm just being insanely evil!!!

Shadow: You just couldn't think of anything to write.

.......yeah, so?

Daxter: Come on girl! Give them a _real_ teaser!!

O-O but......oh...._fine_, I will but I want extra brownie points for this.

"Watch out!"

He was at her side in a moment, and in the next had scooped her up off the ground and dodged with her to the opposite side of the hallway. Tikal squeaked in surprise, but didn't protest, mostly because she was too busy staring. A rain of sparks hailed down, striking the ground where she'd been standing only seconds before, and it took a little while before she was able to fully comprehend that they were in fact, bullets.

Someone was trying to shoot them...

"How fast can you run exactly...?" He asked, cutting off down a different hallway, glad that the chip GUN had implanted didn't affect his speed, since that, at least, didn't require his now-cancelled out Chaos Energy. She was clinging onto him for dear life, eyes scrunched closed in fear.

"N-Not very fast," She admitted, opening one eye slowly before screaming right in his ear.

"TURN! TUUUURN!!"

__

There, are you happy _now_?

Shadow: Much better!

Sonic: Yep yep!

Daxter: Kudos to you.

Shadow: And now...... -dumps the water on her-

O--o -stands there wet- Huh....? HEY!! I didn't change into a rat!!

Sonic: -checks his water- Agh! That's _right_!! It's still summer, so the water got warm before we could use it on her!

And you know what that means.....TORTURE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! BUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Daxter: Next chapter's a flashback....

o---o DANG!! Oh well, chapter after that! 0

Shadow: We're dooooomed....i--i


	11. Another Little Flashback

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them... -exasperated sigh- I hope whoever invented these diclaimers has front row seats in hell. -.-

Shadow: So you finally decided to update the story?

Yeah, I got busy on _Beyond Blue Skies_. I found a bunch of information that's going to change the entire beginning of the storyline. I mean, it's crazy with all the theories you see out there about Shadow and Maria meeting, it's hard to keep with one idea. In fact, it's practically impossible. It's insanely frustrating, to be almost finished and have to change it all over _again_. But it's mostly fixed, and I hope to post it soon. And Shadow's not even _half_ the age I thought he was! -.-

Soinc: -skimming the website info- Heh, hey Shadow, I didn't know you were so young!

Shadow: Can it, hedgehog.

Sonic: -laughs- I'm your senior by like...ten years, if we don't count the fifty year nap.

Shadow: Didn't I tell you to shut up!?! -whacks him-

Ugh...you two are such children. -rolls eyes-

* * *

**Chapter Ten** - Another Little Flashback

* * *

**Atl watched the small candle-lit parade below, a smile lighting his face as the priests and priestesses marched their forever chartered journey through the trees and vegetation of thick tropical jungle. He'd seen the lights blinking through the dense forests an hour or so earlier and had moved closer to the edge of the temple grounds to see better. He now stood atop one of the seven towering block poles that encircled the temple boundaries, each one with a spiral of colored tile representing a Chaos Emerald from top to base. The chants of the worshippers were now reaching his ears, and he grinned, fingering the golden necklace with the deep blue gem he'd been given to celebrate the occasion.**

**After all, it wasn't every day your little sister got married, now was it?**

**He'd been looking forward to this day. He and Itzhuax, younger by only one year and a few months, had always been close, but he knew that as she had grown up and developed into the seventeen year old girl she was now, that she had yearned the sort of male companionship that he as her older brother, and best friend, could not provide, namely that of a husband. Alt was all too glad to see that she was finally settling down, that her dream to be the perfect wife and start her own family was being realized.**

**He could just barely make out her form at the little altar she stood at in order to await the procession, her turquoise hair done in intricate braids that looped upward into the traditional 'bride' bun which so many women had worn before her. Her peach fur recently brushed and cleaned of the burs and dirt she was reknowned for in her detailed hunts for the imagined treasures she believed were buried in the jungles of the island, and she, like most new brides, would probably be wearing a series of delicate silver necklaces, less bulky than his own golden one, and none of which held any gems. Silver manacles clasped her forearms and ankles, and a thin ring of silver circled her brow, a small star design of several white pearls hanging from it to bring out her rather large purple eyes.**

**Atl watched her kneeling at the little altar to pray, and suddenly felt very heavy-hearted. He regretted that he could not take place in the wedding, watch his sister and her to-be-husband drink the sacred wine, and celebrate the union with his fellows, but as was usual, his duties held him back from such things. Not that he didn't have wonderful vantage point; he gave his heartfelt thanks to whatever ancestors had erected these pilars, seeing as he couldn't attend the ceremony himself.**

**"_Oyam us noinu aes aretne...._"**

**"_Oyam sus sonin neas sorup...._"**

**"_Oyam sus sadiv narepsorp rop erpmeis..._"**

**"_Oyam sus muertes el neart etnemalos sam onacrec a al zul..._"**

**"_Odicedneb aes us orutuf..._"**

**He observed them all entering the shrine grounds as the small figure that was his sister finished her altar prayers for a blessed marriage. She'd never been very good with religious occurances, he or Mor-Ann always had to walk her through it, mostly becase she hated sitting down in one place for too long. She still had to join the procession and walk with her betrothed to the actual marriage site, but he was sure all would proceed as according to the traditions. Pacachamac would bless the union and Itzhuax would make up for her loss of a brother with a husband and children.**

**"Atl...?"**

**He snapped back, looking down at the stone monument's base, and another Echidna looked straight back up at him, someone he'd become close friends with over the past few weeks. In fact, he didn't think he'd have survived so long without her around to keep him sane.**

**"Hello Tikal." He came back down, a little exasperated at having to come down before he could see the marriage take place, but then again, it wasn't Tikal's fault really. She'd been comming at this time every night, and knew nothing of what he did before she arrived. She did ask a lot, and he usually couldn't tell her anything interesting. In fact, there was really nothing to tell. He sat on the steps and begged the Gods that night would come just a little faster.**

**"Atl, there you are!" Tikal smiled and gave a formal curtesy, as was expected in the Guardian's presence, even by royalty. After all, the sentinel was a servant of the Gods themselves, so why not treat him as such, with grace and dignity. Atl had told her many times not to bother with the manners, but Tikal took it for modesty. She saw him the same as any other resident, a great person to be honored. But she also saw him as a little more, a simple Echidna, with talents and flaws, who suddenly had no family, no friends, and was exiled to the fatherest reaches of the inner island for a great 'honor' to be bestowed upon him.**

**"Atl, I have to tell you something...."**

**The tone made him stop, everything from his feet to his heart. He froze were he stood, and the once vivid and noisy world around them dulled into a sullen gray. He could tell by her tone that she had bad news, but it was her whole body stance that told him just how bad the news was. It was something important, that much was certain.**

**"Father....has decided that I have come of age to wed..." She twisted the golden bracelet on her left arm, what she always did when she was troubled. Alt stared, at a complete loss for words. Tikal _couldn't_ get married! She was the only company he had, and if she was found a husband, she would be restricted to her home and family; he would be subjected to complete solitude all over again. There would be no second rescue from that misery; miracles only happened so often in one lifetime.**

**Tikal must've taken his horror for something akin disbelief, because she frowned and dropped her arms to her sides, looking a little miffed.**

**"I agree that I'm old enough," She said, and it was true. She was sixteen, and seventeen was only so far away, a few mere months in fact. Atl couldn't really disagree, since Itzhuax was only just Tikal's senior by half a year, and as was evident by the chants of the priests and priestesses, still within hearing range.**

**"...but...." She sighed and returned to the bracelet-twisting, the frown on her muzzle becoming more thoughtful. "He wants a strong grandson, so that he'll have a male heir for cheiftain, and he feels the strongest children would have to to be blessed by the Gods in such a way that no other child of our line ever was, something that no one else can argue...." She looked at him uneasily, still playing with the golden jewelry on her wrist.**

**"...Tikal, I'm sure I understand that--" Atl began, but was cut off by the young princess almost at once.**

**"I mean...he wants someone who has power and strength, and can claim the throne without a hassle...but also a son in-law who he doesn't have to worry about taking over by force...."**

**"Most rulers do...but--"**

**"He wants his grandson to be the best there is, better than any...." She was so troubled by what she seemed to be attempting to say, that Atl grabbed her by the shoulders.**

**"Tikal! What are you trying to tell me?!"**

**"Father...he..." Tikal lowered her eyes. "He wants me to marry the Guardian...." Atl felt his heart rise straight to his throat, his lungs lost all their air in a single gasp, and the feeling in his legs ceased to be.**

**"W-What....?"**

**Tikal kept her eyes to the ground, unable to look the startled Echidna in the face. She too had dealt with great disbelief when she'd heard in this such manner, the inability to breathe, let alone speak or move. A marriage between them seemed almost unimaginable. Their betrothal, if carried out, would be a strange weight to bear.**

**"Marriage....." Atl whispered, unable to really grasp the meaning. "...but, wouldn't you marry a stranger, in order to strengthen ties between families...?" It was what was stated in the Unwritten Scriptures.**

**"Yes...but Father does not yet know...that we...have met..." Tikal wrung her hands through her gloves, and looked at Atl worriedly.**

**Atl placed his hand on hers, and sighed loudly. "Should we tell him, then?"**

**"I..." Tikal winced and returned her gaze to the dark ground before her. "No...I know that there is no love between us beyond that of friendship...but I would prefer to at least _know_ the person I'm marrying...ties or no." She put her arms around him hesitantly.**

**Atl blinked in surprise, before returning the embrace. He could pretend to not know her, if it meant saving the companship of the only company he had left. It would be lying, but he would risk any consequences if it meant he didn't have to go without her. As for marriage....**

**...._we'll climb that mountain when we reach it_....**

**Neither of the two noticed the gem-like dark drown eyes glaring out of the underbrush at them as they embraced. Neither of them saw or hear the oath made by the owner of those eyes, nor could have, since the words were so very quiet.**

**And neither of them noticed as their new enemy slipped away...**

* * *

Heh....I feel so weird doing this couple. But it's so cute I can't resist. And they're such a challenge to write about, Tikal and Chaos. Atl is getting tough to do as well. He makes my head hurt. -.- I know I said I was going to bring Chaos into this chapter, but I didn't. I'm going to try the next one, since I'm pretty sure this is going to end up being my longest running story yet. In fact, I think it already is. O--o Dunno, I'll have to check.

Shadow: So when are you updating?

Eh, why do you ask? You're getting totured in the next chapter, remember?

Shadow: I'd like to know exactly which day I'll need to hide on.

.....-.- See what I put up with? No worry it takes me so long to update. Review, and if you haven't already, go read _Under A Tree_, that Bil fic I spoke of before. did something to it before, but it's back now :d I love reviews....so GIVE ME SOME!!!

Buwah!


	12. Run, Run, As Fast As You Can!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not saying it again. You want to hear it? Go back to the other ten chapters and read THOSE disclaimers!

Random Official: Sorry NM, you have to say it.

Fiiiine... -grinds teeth- I don't....own....Sonic or the others. Just Asaro, who is partially my sister's, ChaosHavoc (shamelessly I advertise), and is based off of the evil wickedness that is my dear Daddy.....dude who wrote this script?! I _never_ call him Daddy....

Shadow: -cackles, reading-

What is up with you...? And what are you reading...?

Sonic: -reading over Shadow's shoulder- Oh...wow.....

Okay, if Sonic's reading it, it's gotta be something completely wrong and stupid...

Shadow: -holds out book to her, still grinning-

-glances, then pales- ARGH!! VAMPIRE SEX!! MEIN EYES, THEY BLEEEEED!!!! -runs away to save her eyesight and what is left of her sanity-

* * *

**Chapter Eleven** - Run, Run, As Fast As You Can!!

* * *

_It was always all my fault  
and I reveled in the pain  
Truth is lost forever  
And the innocence now stained  
We were meant to live forever  
Yet somehow the line was seared  
I told myself it wasn't true  
But you still disappeared..._  
- Yuki Somora, 'Disappeared'

**"That...that can't be right...." She mumbled, and his ears twitched slightly. She gazed at him, knowing that it was true, but at the same time, unable to completely believe him. He fit the description, and there was no doubt he was fast and strong, but Shadow the Hedgehog, as she had been told by Knuckles, had fallen from space, through the atmosphere, and according to Sonic, had vanished in a flash of light. Shadow the Hedgehog was no more....Shadow the Hedgehog....**

**"You're......dead....."**

**Tikal, at first, had expected a different reaction. Perhaps denial, possibly an admittance that he was not, in fact, _that_ Shadow. Maybe even a show of a fierce temper, like Knuckles, or even more likely, Chaos, would've portrayed. Instead, she watched as his face twisted into an array of different emotions, before finally settling on an angry sort of amusement. His dark brow was slightly raised, and his lips quirked in a strange smirk, as though he was remembering something pleasing, yet somehow he seemed to be tensing at the memory.**

**Tikal suddenly felt very apprehensive of the look he was giving her, but somewhat through her as well, not unlike he was seeing someone else in her place. She watched him settle back slowly into his usual self, calm and collected, yet keeping the smile, even though it had shrunken to an almost unseen size.**

**"I am far from dead, Tikal. One such as I does not..._cannot_ die."**

**She let him turn back to his work at the now somewhat dented console, where he studied it for a moment then frowned. His fingers flitted across the keys, and his frown deepened, as though he was very troubled by something, and could find no answer to this problem.**

**"It seems...that you have already received the operation. Whatever abilities you had before will not be of any use to us then..." He drew back and sighed, running a gloved hand through his streaked quills.**

**"What operation?!" Tikal burst out, concerned. What had these people done to her in her sleep?!**

**"They have implanted a special chip in you...us. Whatever it was originally designed to do, one of its affects is the cancellation of Chaos Energy." Shadow stepped aside to offer her a view of the console, which she moved forward to examine. However, none of the symbols she saw in the flickering screen made sense to her. She couldn't understand at all what the lit-up box was trying to tell her, and Shadow seemed to perceive this almost instantly.**

**"It says that they did it the moment you arrived. I suppose they felt it couldn't wait; your cooperation must be very important to their plans if they didn't even examine you first..." He reached out and pushed a button, the scene changing to bring up a different set of squiggles and dots.**

**"Hmm...that's odd."**

**"What is?"**

**"The file..." Shadow said, moving in front of the monitor again. "It repeatedly refers to the Guardian, Knuckles. But yours seems to be the only information provided here....it's as though they believe you to be--"**

**"Guardian!! We know you're in there! Bring Subject number 3374 out and surrender yourself and it, or we will be forced to...um....force you out!!"**

**_Nicely worded, and with such great timing_****... Tikal thought as Shadow raised an eyebrow.**

**"You told them _you_ were the Guardi--"**

**"They made the assumption. I simply didn't feel the need to disprove it." She defended herself haughtily, while Shadow gave her an admiring glance.**

**"You have five seconds to come out!!"**

**At once, Shadow's eyes narrowed, showing just how extremely annoyed the powerful hedgehog could become in a matter of moments. Tikal instinctively backed away, but was stopped when he turned fully and went toward the door. She latched onto his arm to stop him, and tried to plant her feet, though without surprise, found he could pull her added weight along quite easily.**

**"What are you doing?!" Tikal hissed softly as he practically dragged her to the door. The moment he stepped to the threshold however, he shoved the physically younger, smaller furry away hastily and shushed her.**

**"Stay here.." He mumbled.**

**Then he withdrew from the room.**

**In seconds, the sound of gunfire reached her ears, and the following screams were practically deafening. Tikal, against her better judgment, peered out beyond the doorway, hoping she was ready for whatever she saw.**

**She wasn't.**

**Shadow was basically mutilating the terrified guards, lashing out left and right, sparing no one his wrath. Broken people flew everywhere, and the injured and dead lay at odd angles across the floor and against the walls, the former moaning loudly, or shrieking, in pain. Tikal gaped horror stricken and stepped out into hall, staring at the gore taking place.**

**Her companions never fought like this, not that she knew of anyway. This was pointless killing, he didn't have to rip them apart like this, limb by bloody limb. And the screams, the screams were beyond horrible, echoing in her mind over and over until it was almost all she could hear. She could no longer stand by and take it.**

**"Stop! Please, stop it!"**

**She ran to Shadow's side and grabbed his hand to keep it from knocking away the head of another victim, the last man standing, or rather kneeling. He stared horrified at them both, brown hair ruffled with the loss of his helmet, skin waxy pale, and it was obvious he was afraid of them, the cold-eyed hedgehog and the female Echidna who wish to help him. The soldier sensed his chance and turned tail, fleeing the scene with surprising speed for a human, but then again, his life was at stake and that always prompted people to move a lot faster than one would expect.**

**Especially, Tikal felt, if your would-be killer was only seconds away from breaking loose and nailing you anyway.**

**To the Echidna priestess's surprise however, the by-far stronger hedgehog did not pull away and pursue his prey as she feared he might. Instead, he stood almost calmly where he was, staring after the escaping human with an unreadable glare in his smoldering crimson eyes. She swallowed slowly and loudly, unable to force herself to release his arm. The dark head turned to look at her, eyes hardening when she came into his sight-line. She flinched under the cold look, but still did not pull away. **

**"Why..." He breathed softly, as though trying to quell his anger from forming in his voice, and creating an emotionless, and even more unnerving, effect. "...did you stop me...?"**

**Tikal****'s brow furrowed. "Life is sacred, Shadow. One does not dispose of it at one's will." He glared more fiercely and she lowered her eyes, watching the floor as if for some salvation. "...they stood no chance against you…it…it was man-slaughter."**

**"I'd prefer to deal with them now, before they start gaining some actual intelligence and equipping their officers properly." He growled. "They would have done the same if I was as unimportant to them as they are to me."**

**"It does not matter what they _would've_ done, only what you _did_ do. And you killed them. Without remorse, or a fair chance, you murdered them..." **

**"Do _not_ speak to me of remorse! Of fair chances, of _murder_!!"**

**He jerked away and narrowed his eyes at her, showing his disapproval as bluntly as she hers, scarlet eyes flashing with the reflected light from the ceiling. Tikal drew back, bringing her hands halfway to her face as if expecting a blow of some sort. His hand indeed transformed itself into a fist, and he was clenching it as though to hold himself back, but he never raised it.**

**"That _human_ will alert his authorities to our whereabouts..." He hissed, turning his back on her. "We should keep moving." He started away, his footfalls heavy.**

**"And _don't_ interfere again."**

**Tikal**** watched him move farther away, and soon convinced herself that he wouldn't stop and wait for her. She sighed, knowing full well that though his morals could use some purifying, he was the only one here, chances were, who would be willing to help her. He was her only chance to get out of this madhouse and back to her friends, or at least to staying alive until they came to rescue her.**

**Ch-Click!**

**Tikal hesitated, and turned her head slightly to look behind her, body tensing up as if it knew already what was to come, even if her mind had not yet come to a full conclusion. All she saw was a brief flash of metal before she heard the shout.**

**"Watch out!"**

**He was at her side in a moment, and in the next had scooped her up off the ground and dodged with her to the opposite side of the hallway. Tikal squeaked in surprise, but didn't protest, mostly because she was too busy staring. A rain of sparks hailed down, striking the ground where she'd been standing only seconds before, and it took a little while before she was able to fully comprehend that they were in fact, bullets.**

**Someone was trying to shoot them...**

**"How fast can you run exactly...?" He asked, cutting off down a different hallway, thankful that the chip GUN had implanted didn't affect his speed, since that, at least, didn't require his now-cancelled out Chaos Energy. She was clinging onto him for dear life, eyes scrunched closed in fear.**

**"N-Not very fast," She admitted, opening one eye slowly before screaming right in his ear.**

**"TURN! TUUUURN!!"**

**Shadow's attention snapped back to the hallway before him, and took note. A good ways down the corridor, and rapidly coming closer, was an armed squad with obvious intent to stop him and the girl they supposed was the Guardian. Shadow believed he would've laughed out loud if it had been in his nature, but after all the grief GUN had put him through, his smiles and cheerfulness, whenever they _did_ occur, were bitter with memories.**

**Tikal screamed in fear and tightened her grip when Shadow suddenly leaped, in a strangely fluid motion and zipped his way up along the wall to move past the soldiers in an arch of sorts. He gained speed with each second, but kept himself from going too fast by reminding himself he was carrying a passenger at the moment. It was apparent from her harsh, gasping breaths and cries at each sharp turn that she was not used to this.**

**It was made even more evident when he skidded to a halt, since she forgot to hang on and tumbled out of his arms when he reached a full stop. She rolled a little and ended up face-down, heaving as she tried to push herself up. He made his way to her side and grabbed her forearm, hauling the female to her feet and letting go, telling himself she would manage.**

**Tikal**** teetered dangerously, but forced herself to stand on her own. Walking just yet, she was sure, was out of the question. Shadow didn't seem to care, since he was already starting on his way without her.**

**Or perhaps he _did_ care, for after a number of steps, he paused and looked back at her.**

**"Coming...?"**

* * *

All right people that is a wrap and all that stuff you say at the end of something. -rubs at eyes- I'm a little better, but I've learned a valuable lesson about my curiosity today...

Nameless Muse: Mind your own business...?

No. Have you check first. -shows him book-

Nameless Muse: AGH!!! MY EYES!!!! -tries to claw them out-


	13. Tension And Tracers

**Disclaimer**: I own...um....in this chapter, pretty much nothing. All bow to Sega and Sonic Team, owners of all.

I went to see _The Incredibles_ today, and I enjoyed it. A lot. How can you not like a movie chock full of such senseless violence? And Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack is rough. Especially at the end of the movie...Oops!! Um...forget I said anything... -whistles-

Okay, I've got this letter thing, the fifth one or so, from thePeople to People Ambassador Program which sends you to other countries for a defined amount of time and let's you get to know people there. You stay with a host family, hang out, see sights, and to top it off, get hundreds of sholarships and loan offers, plus you get in with all the Mr. Big colleges. Pretty good in the long run.

Downside?

I hate travelling. -.- I don't even like leaving my room.

Sonic: Lazy.

Oh? O-o Can you talk?

Shadow: Lazy.

Oh yeah, agree with him! You two keep ganging up on me and I'll call up Trey and let him lock you in a closet with his muse, Bakura from _Yugi-Oh!_, again. I take it you both remember what happened the last time?

_-Flashback-  
Sonic: AAAAHHH MAKE IT STOOOOP!!!  
Shadow: NOOOOOO!!!  
Bakura: It must be my birthday!!!  
-End Flashback-_

Both: -face color drains-

Yeah. I thought so. -turns back to readers- Anyway guys, because it took me so long to update, I tried to make this a long chapter. Mostly to say I'm sorry.

Nameless Muse: And to suck up.

Yeah...yeah, that too.....is it working?

* * *

**Chapter Twelve** - Tension And Tracers

* * *

_Wish I could disappear inside you  
Disappear  
Hidden in the way I was intended to be  
Closer to you and further from me  
I would disappear,  
I would disappear, disappear_  
- Out Of The Grey

**There are some days when a person just can't stop thinking about how beautiful it is outside, days when you're inside looking out, and you can't stop thinking about just how gorgeous the day is, when the skies are a crisp, clear blue, and the clouds are fluffy pillow-cars that drift lazily across the heavenly highway they were set upon by forces beyond anyone's control. On days like this, when the wind is like an elevator, warm gusts lifting you away to higher and more magical places, the ground looks like a simple carpet with beautifully woven pictures, so far away and yet seemingly close enough to grasp a hold of. On days like this it is hard to keep one's mind from drifting away from worldly problems and letting gentle breezes carry one off into the clouds.**

**At least, Rouge had always thought so.**

**She loved days like this one, for as soon as the dawn had come, she was soaring on beautiful mounts of sun-warmed air, drifting high into the world above worlds, a blissful smile creeping its way across her features, her ears swept back so that the wind wouldn't catch inside them, for that annoyed her. She squinted slightly, since they were traveling at a moderately fast pace, and she could not stop the involuntary action.**

**Nearby, and a little above, glided Knuckles, dreads spread out like the supports of a disconnected fan, allowing him to stay above the ground with some effort. Every once in a while they had to drift downward onto a cliff or the treetops so he could take off again. It was less so than usual though, since on this particular sunny day, the wafting thermal lifted them high into the clouds all too quickly, and enabled Knuckles to simply float with his arms outstretched, almost like an angel....**

**_Stop that!!_**

**Below she could hear the crashing of waves, but not that of the ocean, though it was close enough. A small tidal wave traveled the forest floor beneath her, and just barely staying on the utmost curve-over, a violet chameleon balanced on a hollow log, only swaying a small amount when the mini-sea under him took a sharp turn to avoid large trees or billowed up over a fallen trunk. The white bat could not help but admire Espio's sure footing in the fast-paced water.**

**Her praising smirk was soon lost as she recalled her requested role in this mission. If it had been anyone else asking her, anyone but Knuckles standing in front of her, head down and voice somewhat strained as he explained that a spirit, the female Echidna, Tikal, who had helped to calm the heart of the water demon traveling with them, and two of his cherished Chaos Emeralds had been whisked away by GUN, she probably would've spat in their faces and flown off with their jewels without a second thought, or even first, let alone second.**

**But, out of all the people that it could've been hunting her down, out of all the people humbling themselves before her, practically _pleading_ for her help, it was Knuckles.**

**_Blasted...stupid....arrogant...._**

**Rouge had to admit it: she hated Knuckles. His cocky attitude that more than often spoke nothing but confidence, and, of course, could back it up. The way he grinned whenever something went his way, and snarled when it didn't, both showing the sharp canines he had inherited from his ancestors long passed. His fluid motion, his strengths, his weaknesses, his personality, the way his eyes seemed to capture light and reflect it back at her, she _hated_ it all, more than she could stand. He was very similar to her in almost every way except for gender, species, and color, and it boiled her blood until she felt she would split open.**

**She probably would've flown away, like she would've anyone else, if it hadn't been Knuckles.**

**If it hadn't been for that incident back on ARK...**

**She felt heat creeping into her cheeks and consciously crossed her arms over her chest, hands gripping her forearms as she chewed on her bottom lip. She hated thinking about it, and had often referred to it as an accident in her mind, although she knew the whole event had been intentional....**

**...and she hated him all the more for it.....**

**...even if it didn't stop her blushing.**

**"Well, Rouge?" Knuckles' voice sliced through her thoughts cleanly, and her azure eyes rose to meet his bright purple ones. He was frowning, still very serious. Where she had let herself enjoy the feel of the wind across her fur, lifting her up into the great beyond, he had not, opting instead to remain in his darker thoughts.**

**"What?"**

**"Don't play games thief, you heard me." He glared, amethysts sparkling wildly. "Those ears must be for more than decoration."**

**It was her turn to glare.**

**"Stop being an asshole, Guardian." She snapped, turning away to pout, all earlier signs of a blush now gone. She hated him like mad. Hate hate hate ha--!**

**"I asked you if you were in or not. I would expect an answer, Rouge." He was obviously not going to give this conversation up until she spoke the words he wanted to hear. Not that she would give in too quickly either.**

**"I'm here, aren't I?"**

**"If memory serves, bat," He growled, and she could imagine the corner of his mouth lifting to show off a fang like it usually did when he spoke in this tone, though it was most often reserved for Sonic, annoying as the hedgehog was. "...you were also there when Robotnik was trying to take over the world, and you betrayed him, quite easily. I want guarantees, not just your presence."**

**"What's the point of asking for my help if you're not going to trust me?!" She exclaimed, facing him now. His answer was immediate and monotone.**

**"Your skill and experience were _required_..."**

**"Of course, my _skill_! Heaven forbid that you actually need _me_, no no no!" She rose her hands against her face in mock horror. "You'd probably have gotten Nack the Weasel, if you could've, just to keep from having to ask me for help. He's _definitely_ more trustworthy."**

**"He's not out on parole for two more years, and Remmington's (2) in no position to pull strings."**

**Rouge shot him a cold glare now, for his comment implied that he had indeed checked on trying to get the criminal into his service before coming to her for aid. That was an insult to her honor, saying that he'd rather have someone so barbarically dishonest like Nack traveling with him rather than her. She at least kept half or so of her word; the little weasel was a double-crosser from the twisted whiskers on his snout to the tip of his crooked tail. It was an outrage, unjust in every sense of the word, and hearing it from Knuckles, well...**

**That just _hurt_...**

**-0-**

**Amy dunked her arms past her elbows into the sink full of sudsy water, and furiously began her task of scrubbing at the stubborn food clinging to her dishes. The pink hedgehogette hated housework, and was much more suited to shopping and fashion, but things like this had to be done, or she would find herself buried under it all. Of course, Gamma was a big help, and Cream did what she could, but Gamma could not withstand the soapy water with his car battery empowerment, even though his outside was rust proof, plus his gun just got in the way at times, and Cream had broken more dishes than Amy cared to count. That left her out of the three of them to clean the kitchen.**

**It was nice when the Flickies showed up at times to sing to her though; that always took her mind away from her chores. Especially Lily, with whom she was a very good friend still. However, she'd sent Lily off with Cream's mom when the older bunny had left, in case something happen with her, and the other Flickies wouldn't be coming around unless she called them, and she wanted to reserve that for if there was trouble and her charge's mother needed to be notified.**

**"Unit-Amy."**

**She looked up, blinking. It had taken a long time for Gamma to truly learn her name, and it still sounded strange when he spoke it with his monotonous robot speech, made even more so when he insisted on referring to her as a fellow Unit, a glitch Tails was still trying to work out.**

**"Yes, Gamma? What is it?"**

**She had to speak simply and slowly for the machine, he was still fully adjusting to human/furry dialect; he had been programmed to recognize Robotnik's distant tone and voice qualities, providing a real challenge for Tails when he reprogrammed all of their voices, his, hers, Sonic's, and Cream's, into it. Knuckles had already been on Angel Island when he'd begun reconstructing E-102, so his voice wasn't in the database. His image was however, and the robotic brain knew not to regard the Echidna as an enemy.**

**"I-have-been-unable-to-locate-Unit-Cream." He answered, the tone still flat. She suppressed a shudder, reminded of Metal Sonic's voice.**

**"Did you check in the back yard, in the garden? That's where she usually goes when she's mad at us..."**

**"Data-overload. Please-redefine."**

**She sighed. _Slow and simple, Amy_.**

**"Did you check the back yard?" As she repeated her question, she returned to her self-imposed task.**

**"Affirmative." He replied, and at her silence, continued. "The-area-was-secured. Unit-Cream-was-not-sighted."**

**"She's probably hiding." Amy answered, pulling the stop out of the sink's bottom, and watching the water drain away. "She does that when she angry with us, you know..."**

**Indeed, the rabbit had avoided Amy since the day before, when she had turned down Charmy's pleas for assistance. Cream had always felt strongly about aiding others, and the bunny had quite plainly let her companions know that she disapproved of the decision to remain neutral. The fact that she had actually encountered Tikal on a few occasions had fueled her pouting; Knuckles had often allowed her on the Island, one of the only reasons Sonic and Tails ever made it on. In her visits, she had indeed met the priestess, and they had become fast friends, Tikal teaching the young rabbit secret ways to care for and evolve Chao, and in return, Cream had been a sweet and sympathetic companion to the older female.**

**Even Chaos had been quite taken with the child, something rare for the water demon.**

**"Data-overload. Please-redefine."**

**"Did you check all around the house, Gamma?" She was becoming annoyed now; the robot had a way of getting to her without meaning to.**

**"Affirmative. Entire-proximity-was-secured. Unit-Cream-was-not-sighted."**

**"Did you use your tracker?"**

**"Affirmative. Unit-Cream-was-not--"**

**Amy ears snapped forward, but she was now tuning Gama's mechanic voice out. Cream never left the area of Gamma's radar, and the robot could pick her up from two miles away. The young rabbit knew better than to wander off without one of them, and even in her worst fits, the young girl never stepped a toe out of Gamma's tracking distance. The tracer was under her skin, so she couldn't take it out. If she was here, Gamma would've found her.**

**If Gamma could not pick her up however, that meant she was not within range.**

**If she was not within range....**

**"Gamma, use wide range radar!"**

**Tails had installed this in case they needed to find someone quickly, whether they were kidnapped or simply lost, the radar would pick any of their four up from hundreds of miles away, and provided a clear distinction of the surrounding land forms and any additional information. The biggest problem with it was that it used a lot of power to maintain, making it a last-chance, for dire emergencies.**

**"Negative. Order-Number-24-received-from-Command-Unit-Miles. Do-not-use-radar-unless-in-the-most-extreme-of-circumstances--"**

**"Do it Gamma!! Cream might've gone after Vector and Charmy, and I'm responsible for her safety!! She's in danger if that's what she's really doing, and we have to find her or else--"**

**"Data-overload. Please-redefine."**

**"Use the radar, Gamma, now!"**

**"Negative. Order-Number-24-received-from-Command-Unit-Miles. Do-not-use--"**

**"I don't cared what Tails said, Gamma!! Use the radar _now_!!" Her Piko-Piko Hammer appeared in her hands and she raised it, eyes on fire. Gamma's chest opened, and a screen appeared, showing a colored-by-region area map of her house and the surrounding area, a white line moving over it quickly.**

**"Unit-Cream-is-being-traced. Please-stand-by..." She lowered her weapon and Gamma spoke seconds later. "Unit-Cream-has-been-located. Pinpointed-seven-miles-due-northwest. Subject-is-half-a-mile-above-ground-and-descending."**

**A white dot appeared, representing Cream no doubt, following a dotted line of what the computer had calculated to be the cream-colored rabbit's path, and though the white wavered slightly, it kept going in the line's general direction at a well-placed pace. Amy had seen plenty, she knew for sure now what Cream was up to.**

**"C'mon Gamma, let's hurry. We have to follow."**

**"Power-source-depleted. New-source-required."**

**"All right, all right. We'll get you another battery." She stepped outside and waited for him to come through after, glad that she'd gotten it enlarged since she'd met him so he fit through easily. Closing and locking the door behind her, she checked the screen again before putting the program on standby, so she could bring it up again when she needed to, but save some of the robot's energy until they could grab another car battery. Perhaps she could drop by Tails workshop and snatch up one of his artificial Emeralds he'd been trying to reproduce lately. She'd thought about that before and always decided it was too risky. Tails had tried to program Gamma to feed off the Emeralds first, and though he'd never specified on what went wrong, he had warned Amy not to try it until he fine-tuned the robot.**

**"Unit-Cream-pinpointed-eight-point-three-miles-due-northwest. Subject-now-on-foot-and-accelerating."**

**This was going to be a long day.**

* * *

**(2)** - Um, if you don't know who Remmington is, you are missing out. In short, Constable on Angel Island. He doesn't hold a major role or anything, and this isn't the actual comic universe, so you won't see Julie-Sue (know next to nothing about her, and I prefer Rouckles any day. Much easier to write. Am so tired and lazy....). Anyhoo, I just wanted to stick his name in there. So whatever. La la la de da....go away.

Okaaaay, it's over. Thank you Lord for small presents, my hands feel like they're about to fall off right here. I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. In fact, it's probably my longest ever. I should try to type this much more often, it's kind of gratifying, you know? Nothing like knowing you've outdone yourself.

Well, okay it's _second_ longest. One of my _Beyond Blues_ chapters beats this one by about two hundred words.

...hmm...I would do SpellCheck...but I'm tired, it's late, and I have a previously engaged date with a pillow that I'm already irrevocably late for. Oooo, I've learned a new word, heh. Irrevocably...weird. I need to stop strengthening my vocabulary, I can already run circles around my English teachers. Heh.

Now there's a such sign that college isn't worthwhile.

.....now I really sound like a natural born Kentuckian stereotype. I need sleep. Good night people.

Shadow: Night.

O-O

Shadow: What?

I just remembered. I still have to kill that guy who dubs your voice in the English version of Sonic X. I waited all week to record that episode, and he ruined it by giving you that sissy voice. The Japanese version was cooler, much darker and more....Shadowy.

Shadow: .....Shadowy?

Yeah.

Shadow: That's not even a word, NM.

Is too.

Shadow: Is not!

Is too!

Shadow: Is not!

Is too!

Shadow: Is not!

Is too!

Shadow: Is not!

Is too times infinity.

Shadow: Is not times double infinity!

Infinity is forever and you can't have double forever!

Shadow: Dammit!! -grumble- Is not...

Is too. Good night, people, and don't forget to review, all tight? I like reviews. They're nice. Flames aren't nice though, and neither are law suits. Don't do either, 'mmkay?


	14. Weird Feelings

**Disclaimer**: I only own this story idea, okay guys? Just this, nothing more, which makes me sad because I would _really_ like owning Shadow and Tikal. And Chaos too, cause Chaos is cool and I'd never have to wait while a hose filled my swimming pool again…..hell, I could actually _have_ a swimming pool. O.o

Hahahaha! I have returned! I um… -cough- WAS going to update on Christmas, but…I got a rather…interesting present that I've been….otherwise engaged with. A video game, known as _The Longest Journey_, and it was…somewhat addictive. Especially since it was my first REAL video gaming experience. Sure I've played a few racing games, and the little fan-made Sonic bits, and finally got ahold of the Sonic games 1 through 3 and Sonic Knuckles, but this was like 'Wheee! There's a PLOT!'

I finished it in three straight days of playing, very good for a complete beginner, and I'm now experiencing serious withdrawals. -twitches- Though not quite as bad as Sonic…

Sonic-curls in corner- The babies…babies….don't let them get me, Mommy! Save me! MOMMY SAVE ME! THEY'RE _EATING MEEEEE_-clutches Shadow-

Shadow: …..okay…. -pries him off-

Then there was this period of like…zero inspiration. I had _no_ idea what was going to happen in this chapter, 'cept for some advice from dear Chaos Flower. To quote her, 'More Shadow!' Now is _that_ nice and blunt, or what:p Actually, I _am_ following that advice, perhaps, but if I do, it will be much later on in the story. Not any time soon, believe me. -nods- Most likely not for quite a few chapters, since I gotta get everyone into the base so the _real_ juicy stuff can go on. -evil laughter- But seriously, I've got a rather entertaining bit up for you here, so enjoy it. It'll explain a lil, though not through words. Keep a sharp eye out!

The Nameless Muse: Hah. You're trying too hard to make this longer. You should try answering reviews or something, if you want to add a little on.

D'rather not. -staring at Katrina Madd's review- Ah man, she cracked the code-pulls at hair-

Shadow: Actually, she only cracked some of the code. That one sentence, and she mixed it up a little. I think it's backwards.

But she figured it out. Or close to it.

Shadow: Yeah….-.-'

Sonic: Well, there's only one remedy for this!

Shadow: Kill her?

Overdose on pudding pops?

The Nameless Muse: Stop writing the story?

Sonic: …… -holds head- No, no, and while that's a good idea Muse, no. -fists air- We make a new code! Okay, A will be 27435443235563. B can be 3573838729546.632….

You've been reading my _Calvin and Hobbes_ books again, haven't you? –glares-

Sonic: Ummm…..noooooo…

Uh huh. Oh well, the code is cracked, so you guys can go through and figure out what it said, but if you're too lazy to do that, I'm already planning a sort of dictionary at the end of this story, as well as a sort of documentary on how this fic was thought up and blah blah, etc. etc.

Shadow: Can we hurry up and get this over with?

still looking at reviews- Aww, Windfield says I inspire her…. –is all fluffy and stuffs-

The Nameless Muse: Are you going to tell them?

Tell them what? I have no clue what you are talking about...

The Nameless Muse: Alright then, _I'll_ tell them. -looks to readers- Nam was also out because she got her midterm report from school and she bom-MMFH!

holding her hand over his mouth- That's _personal_ you impish little traitor!

Shadow: You are so weird.

Sonic: Duh, she's weird.

If you two don't stop, I'm going to start posting _The Most Precious Jade_ right now.

Both: O-O'

Oh, warning. There will be some….weird talking stuff in this chapter. Blame Chaos Flower, I was talking to her while I was writing, and she sent some stuff…and I was….inspired. Oh, and blame Az too, we're doing a collabrative story (posted on Sonadow(dot)com; go there now if you like that stuff. If you don't, don't go, cause the moderators don't like flamers and they're really scary when they're mad o.o). Ish coming along well, very long. XP

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen** - Weird Feelings (O.o scary...)****

_

* * *

_

_But that had not yet appeared  
Lost invisible here  
Because I can't see it  
There is a calm I haven't come to yet  
I spent half my life figuring what comes next  
The vanishing point appears  
Tell me why you're here  
I came to disappear  
_-REM

**Shadow had a lot of patience.**

**Tikal had learned this during their strange little escapade. Even as they were running from the guards that continually plagued them as they fled from one corridor to the next, the hedgehog kept his pace down for her, the fact that he could go far faster made obvious by the strain he showed while moving at his less-than-usual speed.**

**She was slowly becoming used to the swiftness her companion most oftentraveled at, now able to see through squinted eyes as the hallways flashed past them in blurs of white. It still gave Tikal a slight headache and she was always dizzy when they came to a halt, but Shadow had seemingly warmed up to her, at least considerably more than he had before; enough so that he helped keep her from lagging behind and carried her if they needed to retreat from soldiers.**

**"Tikal. You need to hasten."**

**She nodded and sped up her footsteps, until she was at his side, but only just. His stride went a noticeable length farther than her own did, and the female echidna feared that they would lose too much ground if she could not stay with him fully. At times, indeed, it seemed as though he had forgotten she was there and wasspeeding up, and she would have to call to him to get him to stop long enough for her to return to his side. Or at least close to his side, for the second she was within range of touch, he was off again.**

**At times, she thought he was very cold, very distant in his actions. Each movement seemed to be calculated fully before it was carried out. He was almost like a machine, like the creature E-102 Gamma whom would at times accompany her good friends to the Island. He had a small flick of an aura, showing a personal awareness, however slight it was. Sonic however, and Tails with him, had assured her that the robot was different from all the others, for while they had no true individuality present, Gamma had somehow developed a sense of being. He still acted like a robot though, moving with precision and determination.**

**Shadow moved that way.**

**Of course, Shadow had an aura about him, a very strong one, which clouded her senses when she tried to read it. It was much like the presence of Sonic and Knuckles, and of course, Chaos. His however, was fair more confusing than those of her friends. It was filled with emotion, but not the swirling mass of conflicting feelings that her normal companions possessed, which was constantly in motion as they became angry, afraid, careless, happy, and any other sensations common. Shadow's emotions only steered between two different feelings, that of anger, and a distant sadness.**

**It was not a normal sadness either, the kind that seemed only a passing raining cloud on the mind, the kind which the sun shines through almost as soon as it is felt lingering on the border of perception. This sort of sorrow, the type she felt surrounding her new traveling companion, was dark and weighted, heavy with loss and despair.**

**The anger was something she was moreso used to dealing with, for it reminded her distinctly of her lifelong friend, Chaos. Shadow was better at concealing and controlling his rage, but at times it would seep out, usually when they were confronted with soldiers of the facility they were trying to escape. His anger was strong against those men and women in their dark uniforms, fueled by the unknown tragedy lingering on the brink of his conscious mind, fed by some deep wound in his spirit. If she was not present, Tikal was sure that the streaked hedgehog would've gone speeding through the base simply killing and killing until he found his way out.**

**Certainly, Tikal was not on the side of her kidnappers. They had stolen two of the Chaos Emeralds from her home, and it was her sworn duty to aid the Guardian in protecting them and her Island. She had to retrieve them so that when Knuckles and the others came, there wouldn't be much reason to stay longer than they had to.**

**But…what would happen to Shadow?**

**She would return to the Isle above the clouds, to her little Chao, to Chaos and her usually peaceful duty of watching over the Master Emerald and its servers. Shadow however, was believed to be deceased, and even before then, Sonic had explained to her that he had nowhere to go, save the space station floating about the planet like a second moon. He could be taken to the Isle, but she could not be sure he would be any happier there than in this place, for he did not seem to overly enjoy her company at times. Perhaps _this_ was his home and these humans had taken it from him? Or perhaps there was some other reason, more profound and hidden in the far reaches of his soul? Perhaps…**

**"You are very quiet…" He seemed concerned.**

**She raised her head in order to regard him curiously, thoughts scattering like leaves in the wind. "You do not speak often, yet I find nothing about that troubling…" Tikal kept her voice flat, having found that he must have preferred her to speak that way, for he answered more readily when she did so.**

**"Silence is more a part of my personality than yours, I would think." He turned the next corner sharply, and she spun on her toe to follow, stumbling slightly and losing a little ground, but quickening so that she pulled even with him once again.**

**"You are still upset with me."**

**Not a question, a statement. He was monotone, looking at her with his ruby eyes stony. She flinched involuntarily, as though he'd struck her, and he looked away, titling his head slightly toward the ground, his expression thoughtful, yet detached. After watching him for a small amount of time, Tikal forced herself to answer.**

**"No."**

**Short, but her voice was failing her with every passing second, and she did not wish to falter in the midst of an explaination. It would sound as if she were lying or something.**

**His eyes returned to her form, trailing until they made contact with her half-lidded stare, and lingered there, looking almost like someone had simply lit a fire in the back of his head's inside, then turned his eyes into glass. Somehow, the burning flames were leaping across the space between them, and into her own eyes. The gaze held her for what seemed to be years before he blinked, slowly, and resumed walking, because at some point in the moment, they had both stopped and simply looked. For a second, Tikal watched him go, then took up the pace again.**

**"I am sorry."**

**Shock forced her eyes wide, and she made several forced blinks before it faded. "Wha-for what? Why should you apol-" His hand fisted, and she halted her words.**

**There was no answer, and Tikal didn't press for more. Shadow did not always answer right away, he could go for an hour on a single question, and by the time he replied, you would've forgotten what you had asked. It was as though everything he said had to be judged for any sign of some unknown flaw before it tumbled past his mouth. Tikal spoke for herself, the streaked hedgehog seemed to speak for some greater purpose.**

**"I am not certain." He sounded almost shaken, and one hand, that closest to her, fisted. "Somehow, my actions have offended you, have they not? You surely have customs here..."**

**She paused. "I'm sure they do. Mine are long since gone into time's winds..." She smiled at the old saying, playing with the poetic phrase of her old life. Tikal stopped however, when she felt his gaze. "I am as lost on many of the ways of this world as Knuckles. Staying on the Isle does that."**

**"You pretended to be the Guardian, and you know him. Yet you appear to be the same age, so you could not be his mother or daughter, nor his sister by too many years, save if you were twins of some sort." He blinked. "And you do not speak of him as though you are in love..."**

**"Knuckles and I? Heavens no!" Tikal laughed, feeling far more at ease suddenly at how ridiculous the idea felt. It was as though someone had set her up on a blind date with a five-year-old. "He is far too young, and is my nephew, or would have been, had the marriage taken place."**

**"Nephew?"**

**She turned a bright smile on the dark furry. "Through certain...difficulties..I am older than I look, Shadow." The princess did not believe Shadow would understand, she herself still puzzled over the mystery, yet there was something about the way he looked at her for a moment that told her perhaps he knew something, more than he was telling her, at any rate.**

**Of course, there were things she was not telling him, so they were even enough for now.**

**"Stop." Tikal froze at Shadow's tone, for his eyes had sharpened, and his black quills were straightening, making him look powerful, and angry. A flare of anger circled around in his aura, and the young Echidna knew immediately what the hedgehog was so worked up about. He was only ever this agitated when GUN soldiers were approaching.**

**No sooner had she coming to that conclusion, one of the doors ahead of them cxlicked, and swung open, a uniformed human, and a scientist it looked like, from the white coat, stepping out. Shadow was gone in a second, swiping the the soldier's legs out from under her, and shoving the balding man in the white jacket back into the room, motioning for Tikal to follow him. The priestess obligied, finding that as soon as she was inside Shadow had slammed the door shut.**

**Tikal glanced around the room quickly, taking in everthing. It looked similar to the other white labratory she and Shadow had ducked into while they were being chased. Shadow was speaking to the scientist in quiet, dangerous tones, and the man, frantically answering in the same strange babble, shook in the dark hedgehog's grasp. Then, looking somewhat satisfied, Shadow dropped the man, who promptly fainted.**

**"We're not far from the main console room." Shadow announced to the girl, nudging the unconscious human with his foot.**

**Tikal gave her companion a questioning look, "What was that strange tongue you spoke with him in? And why do you wish to go this...main console room?" She wasn't looking at him, her eyes were focused on a large white pillar in the middle of the room, and she was already moving toward it, drawn in.**

**"Russian. And I'm going there because that room contains the necessary codes to self-destruct this base as well as open the main bay doors, of course." He paused, looking at the girl's advancement to the pillar, which was sliding open to reveal a soft yellow light, which easily illuminated her face. "And I would not attempt to touch that if I were you, Tikal..."**

**"But it's one of the Chaos Emerald. We can't leave them here, or that General will use them for whatever he's planning.." Tikal gave the streaked hedgehog a determined look. "It was part of my duty on the Island to ensure the Emeralds' safety. I have failed in that aspect, but I will not allow them to remain in danger of being exploited." Her hands were going up to take the yellow gem down-**

**-until Shadow slapped her hands away.**

**Before she could object, he shoved her back from the pedestal, standing between her and the gem. Tikal bared her teeth at him in frustration, and righted herself, clearly intent on taking her valuable charge with them. Shadow did not move from his spot, glaring back at the girl.**

**"You cannot handle it, Tikal." The hedgehog warned her, eyes mere slits, because he was becoming frustrated. "The chip now inside of you negates all Chaos Energy in your body, and that may come in contact with you. I have already tried to remove one of the Chaos Emeralds from GUN's grasp, so I speak from direct experience. It is very painful." Tikal obviously didn't believe him, and waved him aside, moving to the pedestal. In a last effort to stop her, Shadow grasped the girl's arm, but was brushed off impatiently.**

**"I will not leave them in these people's _care_, Shadow." With that she grasped the Emerald.**

**Then gave a startled shriek, her arms locking, and engry setting her skin afire. Her mind tumbled into darkness, and she tried to release the gem, but couldn't, and her senes were clouding because it hurt so much, and she couldn't think. The world spun hazedly, and for a minute, she thought she might be falling, until there was something warm all around her, and her vision spun as her eyes reopened...**

**..to stare into Shadow's worried gaze.**

**Tikal crippled mind took a minute before she realized the hedgehog was _holding_ her in his arms, just off the ground. It was obvious something had happened when she'd attempted to handle the jewel, something quite painful it seemed. For a moment, she simply lay there, rigid in the dark hedgehog's arms, staring at him as her mouth worked wordlessly. The ruby eyes were already back to their cold, indifferent selves by then.**

**"I did warn you, Tikal."**

**The Echidna frowned up at him, and pushed her legs beneath herself, intent on getting away from that blank stare. For a moment, she'd believed he'd actually cared. At least when she was with Chaos, she knew how to act. This dark creautre's mind seemed to be completely closed off to her, as though he couldn't stand the idea of someone helping him, or opening up to anyone.**

**Untouchable.**

**_Arrogant._**** Tikal muttered in her subconscious, moving away. Instead of calling her comrade names on the outside however, she simply murmured a soft 'thank you,' and made for the entryway of the lab, deciding that she would rather be anywhere else then here. A hand on her shoulder before she reached the door made the princess hesitantly glance behind her, surprised to see Shadow looking down at her, in an almost caring fashion.**

**"Are you sure you are alright?"**

**If she hadn't been so confused and frustrated, Tikal might have reacted differently. She might have blushed, or simply answered a curt yes or no. She might have fainted if the situation had unfolded in the correct manner. Instead she reacted in the most unpredictable, and yet, most expected way that she could think of, pinned to the door by this vertifiable stranger and being questioned on her health, while his mood swings seem to swap themselves every second they spent together trying to escape this hell-hole of a military base.**

**Her mind went into a panicked state, and she found herself faced with the choice to try and protect herself against the strange bleakness of Shadow's mind, which held so many unknown secrets she was not sure she wanted to deal with, or to simply run. She fled within seconds, slamming the door open with pure force of will through her hands, leapt over the still recovering guard, tunred the corner-**

**-and ended up rushing headfirst into trouble.**

* * *

Hah! Hahaha! I have finally updated! Yes! Go me! Pratically a year now, and I got this darn chapter up! Praise me! -puts hands on her hips- I am the awesomest, coolest..um...awesomest!

Sonic: You said awesomest twice -.o

That's because I'm _TWICE_ as awesome as everyone else!

Shadow: Awesomest isn't even a word.

It is is now. I can make up any words I want. Stop correcting me or I'll get back to work on that Sonadow I've been writing on and off, alongside _A Matter Of Trust_, with Az, and _The Most Precious Jade_ (I've almoooost got the first chapter done, and I'm debating on only posting it on Sonadow(dot)com because I like it there :P). And I'll write a really scary lemon too! -evil laughing!-

The Nameless Muse: You can't threaten _me_ though...

I could just tell everyone your REAL name.

The Nameless Muse: O.O' I'm...going to go lay down...

Lazy.

The Nameless Muse: You're one to talk.

Shut up, Dar.

The Nameless Muse: ARGH! I'M NOT _LIIIIIIIIISTENING_! -flees-

Hehe.. review guys, and maybe, just maybe o.o', I'll update quicker next time! Yay!


End file.
